Sticky Situations
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Step sisters living together. One has a love life while the other finds one. Break up. First love returns and they go home. While the bitch step sister looses it all.
1. Sunday Morning

Sticky Situations

Disclaimer: Don't own any band names, any of the backstreet boys or their relations and I don't own any of the power rangers that will be in later on in the story. I however own the OC's and the made up names. PLEASE REVIEW.

(Monday Morning)

Crisp, early morning air filled Jessica nose as she walked out to greet the world. She was dressed in pin-stripped pants with chains, a black Cradle Of Filth t-shirt. her long black and red hair in a braided ponytail. She hated mornings but agreed to meet up with all her friends before she started the late shift at Forsaken, a goth club.

She locked up the house and headed to Suki Akio. It was small but a place where her and her friends met up on her days off. But today was somehow unusual because her friends decided to call a mandatory meeting. Jessica walked into the cafe and saw BJ, Angel, Leslie and Nipha.

Jessica sat down and a waitress walked over to the table and all five girls ordered a beverage of their choice. The waitress left and the five girls or you could say BJ, Angel and Leslie had other ideas for both Jessica and Nipha.

"So what's this about?" Jessica asked with a worried look.

"Nothing, just need to figure out the next girls' night out." Leslie answered.

"I'm off all weekend , but I still have to work the rest of the week." Jessica said.

"Whatever you and Nipha do, don't make any plans." Angel said.

"Why?" Nipha asked.

"There's a new club opening and we think it would be fun to go." BJ answered.

"You're talking about...the 18 and older club, The Perkele (God Of Fire)." Jessica said.

"That's the one." Angel replied.

"How do you know that." Nipha wondered.

"Did you have a blonde moment." Jessica quickly remarked.

All but Nipha laughed at the remark.

"That's not funny." Nipha said a little hurt.

"Anyway, so what time." Jessica asked.

"Friday at eight is fine." Leslie answered.

"Anyway, I need to get going. If you need me, you know where I am." Jessica said.

The waitress came back with their beverages and Jessica's was to go. Jessica paid for hers and she got up and headed out of the cafe.

Jessica walked to the bus stop, the one that would get her only a block from Forsaken.

After the bus stopped and Jessica got off, she walked the block to the club .

Meanwhile, Nick and Aaron met Kevin, Brian, AJ and Howie in Gemini Cho another local club where the guys met for their meeting. They where have the same conversation as the girls and wondering what they were doing on Friday.

"So what are we doing here anyway." Nick asked.

"Well, if you and Aaron aren't busy Friday, we want to take you to a new club that just opened." Howie answered.

"What for it's not anyone's birthday." Aaron said a little rude.

"Well, we just thought to have a guys' night out." AJ replied.

But really they were going to set Nick and Aaron up with a couple of girls.

"Fine." Nick agreed.

"Eight on Friday." Kevin said.

Nick got up and walked out, he kinda knew what they were planning and he didn't like it. It was months since he was with someone who loved him and he didn't want that heartache again. He didn't know if Aaron had it figured out yet but he was about too. Nick walked around the small village and he just window shopped for a while just to clear his head. His head was starting to hurt and knew why. He didn't like being set up on blind dates. He never had a problem finding a girl for himself. Yeah, he wanted one but he wanted someone who was unique. She had to be different from all the other girls' he ever dated. Nick gave up and went home. He walked into his house, which he shared with Aaron. Nick walked up to his room, got comfortable on his bed. He turned on the T.V. and started to flip through channels. He stopped on an adult channel. His eyes went wide as he saw what the couple was doing and it turned him on, a lot. So he started to undo his pants. He pushed his pants down to his ankles and started to stroke his growing hard member. He was in his own world. He was so into pleasuring himself that he never heard the noised coming from downstairs. It was a little late when whoever it was stopped outside his door. Never knocking, just walked right in on him mid-stroke. He looked at the door to see his sisters. They excused themselves and shut the door again. Nick was embarrassed.

As Aaron walked through the door, Nick came from upstairs. He didn't realize his sisters were in the den.

"Nick, man, they're trying to set us up. Especially you." Aaron blurted out.

"I knew Kevin was up to something. I thought you knew as well." Nick said as he turned to Bobbie Jean.

Nick and Aaron walked into the den. The three girls were smiling. Nick began to smile knowing it was one of their friends. But which one, he wondered to himself.

"Which one is it, BJ." Nick asked.

"Which one what." She came with trying to be innocent.

"Well I know it has to be one of your friends. So tell me who it will be for me."

"You'll just have to wait until Friday night to find out." Bobbie Jean said back.

Nipha ended up at Forsaken. Her step sister supposedly had a short shift and she wanted to ride the bus home with her.

"I wonder what those three are up to. You could tell by the way they were acting, that they have something planned." Nipha said as Jessica handed her a drink.

Jessica shrugged as she turned around. Nipha then said that she was hungry and she demanded Jessica put in an order for a cheeseburger and seasoned curly fries. Then Nipha smiled big and Jessica knew something was up.

"If you pay this time, I'll pay you back on Friday." Nipha said.

"Fine." Jessica replied.

Ten minutes later, the cheeseburger and seasoned curly fries were done and Jessica placed them in from of Nipha. Nipha had started eating when Cobra walked from the back and stood beside Jessica. Cobra is the owner of Forsaken.

"So Jessica, when's that boyfriend of yours coming?" Cobra asked.

"The whole band will be here next week." Jessica answered.

"Isn't next week Halloween?" Nipha asked.

"Close. The band has a few shows at the arena and then one here on Halloween." Jessica answered.

"Isn't there another band performing before them. I think a boy band." Cobra said.

"Why would a boy band perform at a goth club?" Nipha asked.

"Exposure. Besides it's fine." Cobra asked.

Just then the oh-so predictable ring tone filled the air. Jessica knew exactly who it was and so did Nipha. Nipha reached over and pulled the ringing cell out of Jessica's pocket. Nipha flipped it open, held it to her ear.

"Hello." Nipha said.

"Where's you sister?" the deep husky voice asked.

"Jyrki, she's working." Nipha answered.

Nipha looked at Jessica and pleaded silently with her to talk to him. Cobra took Jessica aside and told her to talk to him. Jessica didn't argue. Nipha handed the cell back to it's owner.

"Hello." Jessica said.

"Listen carefully, we just got in and all of us are willing to stay at home." Jyrki replied.

"I know, but why are you so early?" Jessica wondered.

"Well, Jussi and I got ill, it's best we came home." Jyrki replied.

"I have another hour before I get off work. Nipha should be on her way now. But I think she's gonna wait on me." Jessica said.

Jessica moved far away from Nipha and Cobra as she continued to talk to Jyrki.

"So what's the real reason you're home early." Jessica asked.

"I just couldn't wait to see my girl." Jyrki answered.

"I missed you too." Jessica said.

"Well hurry home and you and I can make it right." Jyrki replied.

"Love you." Jessica said.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Jyrki replied.

Soon they hung up and Jessica put her phone back into her pocket. She then walked over to Cobra.

"So." Nipha questioned.

"If you want to head home without me, the guys would like to see you. But Jyrki and Jussi are sick." Jessica answered.

"I'd rather wait for you. You know how Jussi and I get along." Nipha said.

"Then finish up here and go look around at the shops till I get off." Jessica replied.

"Good idea." Nipha said.

Nipha finished up and soon left Forsaken. She went window shopping for anything. Jessica picked up the dirty dishes.

"Why didn't you want to go home?" Cobra asked.

"Because to much time with Nipha is never a good thing. Besides I don't need her and Jussi fighting half the night." Jessica answered.

"Still I say go home, take care of them." Cobra said.

Jessica looked at him as if he had lost his marbles. She wouldn't argue with the big burly bald man.

"No, I rather finish here and then go." Jessica said.

"Then if you're gonna be here, we can discuss Halloween." Cobra replied.

So that's what happened, they sat down after Cobra closed up and discussed what was to happen on Halloween.

Nick racked his brain over and over trying to figure who the mystery girl could be. He knew most of his sisters friends had boyfriends but the ones that were single that was a horse of another color.

Nick walked into the kitchen, walked to the fridge, opened it, took out a can of coke, then sat down on a bar stool by the kitchen door. He loved to sit there and look out at the amazing view he had of the backyard that lead to a woody area that if you walked into you'd find a little alcove. And further beyond the woods was a small lake. Aaron walked by Nick and poked him, causing Nick to jump a mile.

"What the hell was that for?" Nick asked.

"No reason." Aaron answered.

Nick glared at Aaron.

"What were you thinking?" Aaron question his big brother.

"Just thinking about who the girl could be is all." Nick answered.

"Who ever it is, had to be better than the last girl you had." Aaron said.

"I guess." Nick sighed.

"Anyway, I'm heading upstairs to listen to a new CD I got," Aaron said, "want to join me."

"Yeah." Nick replied as he got up from the stool.

Aaron lead the way to the small but slightly expensive studio. Nick sat down on one of the comfortable leather chairs. He waited while Aaron placed the CD into the CD player and hit play before he sat down.

The music started and the goth metal floated through the speakers. The deep, husky voice of the lead singer was so hypnotic. Nick picked up the jewel case.

"The 69 Eyes." Nick quizzically said.

Aaron just watched Nick.

"But it's good." Aaron said.

Before Nick could answer the fifth track started. Nick looked at the back to see what the fifth track was. He slowly slid his long finger down till he got the number five.

He wanted to crack up as he read the title aloud, "Lost Boys."

The song played and Nick was awe struck and Aaron noticed this.

"Man, you okay?" Aaron questioned.

"This is good, I mean really good." Nick replied.

The song finished and before the next track started, Angel walked in.

"So that was great but I hear that they will be playing live at the arena next week." Angel said.

"Yeah, we have a performance at the local club on Halloween." Nick replied.

Once Jessica's was done at Forsaken, she waited for Nipha who by then had purchased at least one thing from every store. Nipha handed the bags to Jessica and made her carry them. By then Jessica was so sick of being a slave. They walked to the bus and waited. Soon the bus arrived and they got on. Not to long after, the bus stopped a block away from the house. Nipha walked in front of Jessica who was still carrying Nipha's bags. Now Jessica knew why she didn't want to spend time with her step sister. She was always doing things like that. They eventually made it home and Nipha unlocked the door and almost slammed it in Jessica's. But the sight of the 69 Eyes in the living room made her rethink her actions. Jessica set the bags down and moved further into the room. Jessica never even got her jacket off before she was tightly hugged by Jyrki.

"Can't breathe, Jyrki." Jessica said.

Jyrki loosened his grip but didn't stop hugging her. Nipha was being hugged by three out of four and loving every minute of the attention. Everyone knew the history of fights that her and Jussi have had. Jyrki let Jessica go and she went over and hugged Jussi. Once she was done hugging Jussi, Jessica went back over to Jyrki and he wrapped his arms around her once again.

Time flew by and Jyrki finally let Jessica go and she excused herself and headed up to bed. She was just about to her door when Jyrki laced his fingers with hers. They headed for the poster covered door at the end of the hall. They walked inside and Jyrki shut the door and he got comfortable on her bed. Jessica headed to the bathroom, pulled out the blood red box that contained a Low-back slip, it had adjustable cross straps, side slits and matching thong. The small box contained a Playboy belly chain. She put everything on. She then washed her face and brush her teeth. She walked out and looked at Jyrki.

"You guys bring your bags?" Jessica asked.

"We put them all in one room." Jyrki answered.

She walked over to the bed and Jyrki pulled her closer and held her. He started kissing her bare skin.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I just missed you." Jykri answered.

"Why don't you go get what you need and get changed." Jessica said.

"Because I don't want to let you go just yet." Jyrki replied.

Not to long after, Nipha and the other had followed suit and came upstairs and went to their respective rooms.

Nick went to bed before Aaron, that was after seeing his sisters off. But he couldn't sleep for some unknown reason. No matter how hard he tried, nothing. So Nick got up out of bed, pulled on a pair of pants, a shirt, his shoes and a heavy jacket.

He left his room and downstairs. Nick walked through the kitchen and out the back door. The night air was refreshingly chilly but Nick didn't care. He walked through the yard to the woods. He walked to the little alcove and sat down on a tree stump. Nick let the peaceful sounds cleanse his over worked mind. He heard the owls and insects that came out to greet the night. Nick just listened.

Not even fifteen minutes later, Nick heard the crunching of leaves, a few snapping twigs. Aaron appeared and sat across from Nick on another tree stump.

"What are you doing out here?" Aaron asked.

"Clearing my head." Nick answered.

Nipha couldn't sleep so she headed back downstairs and got comfortable on the couch. She knew that she wouldn't be alone much longer if she just waited. So she slowly stripped off all her clothes and laid back down on the couch. She knew this was dangerous but she didn't care. She was gonna break all the rules if she had to just so she could have some fun. Not to long after, Timo walked downstairs, he walked over to the couch and saw Nipha naked. He didn't waste anytime in getting to know her better. He couldn't help himself.

Out at the lakeside, Aaron and Nick sat talking. Aaron asked what was bothering him. Nick looked and said he didn't like the idea of being set up. But there wasn't much he could do at the time. Aaron agree with him, there wasn't much to be done at that point because they already agreed to go.

Finally Nick stood up to go back inside the house. He extended his hand out for Aaron to take. his brother took his offer and stood up. They walked up the path to the house. Nick was finally tired and told Aaron he was going to bed. Aaron shook his head in agreement because he was just as tired.

The light came on in the den and Nipha feared it was Jessica. Timo looked to see Bazie just staring at them. Nipha then had an idea, maybe she could get away with having two at once. So she sat up and beckoned for Bazie to come over.

"You want me too, don't you." Nipha said.

"More than you know. But I won't." Bazie replied.

"Why?" Nipha asked.

"Because you're with Timo." Bazie answered.

"We can share this once." Timo said.

Bazie stripped and both guys got to know her better. They both agreed on one would have her pussy while the other got her ass. She was so happy that she was finally having sex. Anyway she straddled Timo's thighs, nestle herself down onto his cock. He moans with pleasure, and she groans with the feel of his thick cock sliding in and out of her cunt. Bazie moves in behind her and presses his cockhead against her ass, then firmly beginning to ease it in. She groaned aloud with the feel of the pressure and he pushed some more until his cock slips suddenly into her hole. He begins to shove back and forth, and Timo begins his movements again, thrusting into her cunt as Bazie pulls back from her ass...shoving in...pulling back...back and forth...in and out...back and forth...in and out...

Suddenly she cries out in rapture as her orgasm explodes from both her ass and cunt. Then Timo and Bazie, both of them catching the quavering of her body, both of them begin to cum, too, and she feels their hot cum gushing out in rhythmic spasms deep into her cunt and ass, both of their cocks slipping and sliding through the rivulets of cum...

She shivered at the excitement. It finally happened and she was happy about it. She just hoped Jessica didn't hear any of it. Both guys slid out of her and just lay there catching their breath. All three got cleaned up and redressed. Bazie headed for the kitchen to raid the fridge. While Timo and Nipha headed upstairs.

Upstairs things were settling down between Jessica and Jyrki. They snuggled together under the sheet. Jyrki kept trying to feel her body but Jessica stopped him. This only made her smile as he kept trying and they would do that for the next few minutes before Jyrki would move so he was laying on top of her. He started kissing her and she knew she would have to stop him but she gave in since they haven't been together in a long time. She was glad he was home but what could she do about it. Jyrki kept kissing her and they both heard three people come upstairs. She figured it was just Nipha and a couple of the guys. They heard the goodnights and doors shut, but had no idea Timo was gonna be sleeping with Nipha.

Falling asleep, Nick jumped awake from remembering BJ catching him jerking off earlier that day. Then he started to remember what he was watching on T.V. to make him do that.

Again, he started stroking himself. He could feel his shaft growing from his own touch. As he moved his hand up and down on his member. His other had felt his balls and thought of how big they were. He then started to feel his chest and his nipples. It was a tingling sensation he felt when a girl would play with him. He moved back to his hard throbbing shaft and started stroking himself faster and harder until he came all over himself.

Nick laid there a minute longer thinking of a girl he knew for a brief period of time who like to make him feel the way he did then. But they split up because of him traveling with the group. They lost contact with one another then it was over.

He finally got up to get changed and cleaned up. The thought of the girl stayed. He couldn't remember her name but definitely remembered what she looked like.

Nipha and Timo laid in her bed touching and teasing half the night. When Nipha figured everyone was asleep, she if she played her cards right, she'd get Timo to fuck her again. Timo got the hint and started to kiss her neck and lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, entwining with her own. His lips slide lower, down to her breasts and sucked one of them into his mouth, feeling the nipple harden against his tongue. He moved to her other breast, widen his mouth and enclosed as much of it as he could within it, gobbling hungrily like a baby.

He moved down, his tongue trailing down her belly till he reached the warmth of her pussy. Slowly at first, his tongue runs across her clit, then it presses harder. He sucked her clit into his mouth, feeling the fold of her labia against his tongue. He pushes her legs apart, slips his tongue down and pushed its wetness into the depths of her hot pussy. Thrusting in and out, then his finger rubs against her clit and she squirms above him.

He rose, bringing her up to her hands and knees, spread her legs again so that he could gaze upon her sex. He inserts his fingers deep into her hole, thrusting them in and out. She reaches back and begins to rub her clitoris. He now rises behind her, slipping his hardened cock into her pussy, thrusting hard, feeling the walls tighten about his shaft.

Thrusting in, pulling out, the tip of his cock brushing against the edge of her lips. He thrusts in again with his cock, lubricating his finger and rub it around the rim of her ass. Then he pushed it in slowly, thrusting with it in time with his cock that continues to shove into her cunt. In...out...in...out...She writhes in front of him, her breasts swaying, the nipples grazing the covers of the bed. She moans as he continues to thrust with his cock in her pussy, his finger in her ass.

Her breathing quickens, she groans louder and the sounds excite him more. He rams into her harder, and he cries out almost at the same time she does as his hot cum spews into the hot slippery depths of her pussy. Then he remains close to her for a few moments, letting his swollen cock subside, and the two of your bodies continue to shudder with the after-shocks of your orgasms.

Once she was satisfied, she fell asleep. She didn't have to work until later that night, so she'd be okay. Or so Nipha thought anyway.


	2. Monday

(Tuesday)

A little around ten a.m. the phone rang waking Jessica and Nipha. The girls answered the phone at the same time. It was Leslie wanting to meet up with them to go shopping for Friday. Nipha asked what time and Leslie said noon would be good. Jessica looked at Jyrki beside her. She really didn't want to go, but didn't want anyone to know to know about the band. So she said she had to work and she heard Nipha agree to go shopping. So Jessica hung up and Nipha talked to Leslie a little longer before she hung up.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jyrki asked.

"The girls wanted to go shopping, but I have to work. Nipha's gonna be going." Jessica answered.

"Just stick to the plans. We'll be fine alone." Jyrki said.

"I know that but I still feel bad for leaving you." Jessica replied.

Jyrki sat up and started kissing her neck before brushing his lips against the nape of her neck, while his left hand is playing with her hair, the right is tight around her stomach. He kisses the other side of her neck, making her moan ever so slightly, he gently nuzzles her neck drawing another moan from her, when he starts nibbling on her shoulder you feel warm all over and a familiar wetness emerges between your legs. But she wasn't gonna give in. So she got up and went to take a shower. Once she was done, she walked into her room and dressed. Jyrki walked into the bathroom and took his shower. Once he finished, he walked out and dressed. Jyrki sat down on her bed and watched her as she put the finishing touches on. She walked over and kissed him.

In Nipha's room the conversation was the same but the only difference with them was Nipha and Timo weren't committed to one another like Jessica and Jyrki. Nipha got out of bed to take a shower. She walked into her bathroom and started the water. Timo got out of bed and climb into the shower with her. He soaped her body just so he could feel her. Nipha was happy that she would be able to fuck Timo once more before she left. Timo lifted her up and lowered her onto his hard cock. He had her back against the shower wall, while he rammed into her pussy. She was moaning loudly.

"More, give it to me." Nipha said in between moaning.

Timo thrusted into her pussy faster. In...out...in...out over and over again. Nipha moaned even louder.

"Harder, fuck my pussy harder." Nipha said.

Timo gave her what she wanted. Harder and faster until she was cumming. He wasn't to far behind her. They finished washing off and left the bathroom. Timo laid on the bed and Nipha grabbed his cock. She started stroking it and then she placed it into her mouth and sucked on it. Making it hard. She kept up sucking and it got harder. So she slid up and guided his extremely enlarged shaft into her wet pussy. She started to moved on him. Slowly at first and then faster. She grinded her pussy on his hard cock. She was moaning and so was Timo. He reached up and grabbed her breasts. Squeezing then and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Nipha was groaning.

Timo stopped squeezing her breasts and grabbed her hips. He helped her move on him. He thrusted upwards as she was sliding down. He felt his cock as it buried itself into her cunt. Nipha couldn't get enough of what he was doing so she kept moaning. Timo carefully moved and she was beneath him as he pounded into her cunt. Harder and faster the way she liked it. They both soon were cumming. Timo moved off of her and laid on the bed. Nipha got up and walked into the bathroom to clean herself up. She soon walked out and sat on her bed. But she just couldn't get enough of Timo's touch. She moved closer to him and started to kiss him. He kissed back. She straddled his thighs and really made out with him.

Jessica walked out of her room and over to Nipha's. She knocked and waited but didn't hear anything, so she cracked open the door and she saw Nipha on top of Timo. Jessica shut the door and walked downstairs. She was pissed. Jussi saw her as she came downstairs. He walked over to her and saw she was very unhappy. Not to long later, Jyrki came downstairs and saw Jessica and Jussi. He walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" Jyrki asked.

"Nipha and Timo. They were making out but I'm sure they've been having sex." Jessica answered.

"You won't know until they say something." Jussi said.

"How about I don't want to know." Jessica replied.

'' We'll find out from him. That way you and Nipha won't have a huge fight about it." Jyrki said.

"Good idea. I don't want her to know that I saw them." Jessica replied.

Jyrki kissed Jessica and she hugged Jussi before she headed out the door and to the bus stop. Nipha walked downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water before she headed to the garage and got into the car.

They only drove the car when they needed to stock up for the month or an emergency came up. But Nipha was the only one that utilized the car for her own needs. She made sure to keep using it so Jessica couldn't. Even when they worked late, the bus was mainly transportation unless they could get a ride.

Nick woke up, but stayed in bed just listening to the quietness. Aaron would soon be up and in the studio working on more songs.

And just as if on que, Aaron walked past Nick's bedroom. Making soft thumping noised going down the stairs.

"Why does he have to be so loud in the morning." Nick asked himself.

Nick got out of bed, stripped off every single article of clothing on his way to his private bathroom. He walked inside and started the shower. Making sure he had the water to the right temperature before he got in. Nick just stood letting the water cascade over his naked body. It seemed to soothe another part of him beside his body.

He finally grabbed the soap and started to wash off the reminiscent of last night. Nick just wanted to start this day off as flawless as he had the previous morning.

Nick got out ten minutes later and wrapped a towel around his waist. Droplets slid down his chest, stopped at the towel. His blonde hair was getting shaggy and he had a five 'o clock shadow. He toweled off and went into his room. He pulled out jeans, boxers, socks and a shirt.

Leslie was already at the mall waiting on Nipha and Jessica to arrive. BJ and Angel were going to meet up with later. So Leslie went alone.

Nipha pulled out her cell and called Leslie to see where they were going to meet up. After she found out where they were meeting up, Nipha closed up her cell and put it back in her purse. She headed in the direction of A.B. Lambain. As she walked to meet the others she just kept thinking of the last few hours. She soon entered the store where Leslie and Angel were. Angel was behind the counter working. She was about to get off soon. Nipha started looking around to see what looked good. Leslie followed Nipha to make sure, just in case she needed a hand.

Nipha and Leslie walked to the back of the store to a new collection that was about to be moved up front. Nipha fell in love with every piece. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she rummaged through looking for her size.

Nipha picked out 10-15 outfits. All together she had two pairs of jeans, four dresses, one skirt, six tops and a pair of shoes to wear with one of the outfits on Friday. The only thing she needed was accessories to go with the outfits.

Leslie watched in amazement as to how Nipha picked it all out so quickly. Nipha knew her secret and had to explain to Leslie that once she found what she liked, it didn't take long to get what she wanted. As they headed to the check out, Leslie thought about what Nipha said and that worried her considering Jessica.

Angel had gotten off while Nipha was shopping. Angel met them at the check out. All the items she got came to a total of $1050. Angel got a 30% discount on the clothing, she told the girl she was gonna let Nipha use it. Once that was applied, her total came down to $735. Nipha paid the money and thanked Angel for letting her use the discount.

"It's the least I can do. I was gonna get you some of it for your birthday." Angel said.

The next shop they went to was Metrostlye. Angel found a pair of denim blue leggings with black roses. Then into Alloy to find a top. She found a black belted dress with a red belt. In the next shop, Nipha found a gold heart necklace that she wanted to wear with one of the outfits. Then Nipha wanted to go into Carabellas. She wanted to find something for Jessica. But Leslie found something. She found a white vintage-inspired sheer lace top, grey mini shorts and white croco-embossed boots. She wanted to try it on while Nipha and Angel continued looking for something for Jessica. Leslie came out and showed the other two. It looked really cute on her. As she went to change back into her other clothes, Nipha found something for Jessica.

The outfit was a stretch green velvet jacket, a camouflage dress and a brown studded belt. Nipha had to make sure it was the ugliest outfit so Jessica couldn't out do her when they went out. She showed the outfit to Leslie and Leslie lied and told her, Jessica would like it.

"Still got to find shoes unless she already has a pair." Nipha said.

Immediately going into Coward's, Nipha found two pairs of shoes that she though that would go with the outfit she got Jessica. Just as ugly and plain. The first was a pair of clogs in a brown color. The second pair of leather sling backs. After she paid for the shoes, they went to Aerosoles.

Angel found two pairs of red shoes. One pair was a sandal with wide criss-cross over the toe and a wide strap around that buckled. The second was a closed in woven shoe, with that your foot just slid in.

It was going on 3:30 p.m. when they finished shopping. Nipha had to be at work at 4:30 p.m. But having the car she would be at work in twenty minutes. So the three of then went to the food court to get a late lunch.

Nick sat all day listening to Aaron record and play around. He even sang back up. The thought kept haunting him from the other day as BJ walked in on him. He wondered if she told anyone. He wasn't going to question Aaron just in case she didn't.

"Are you looking forward to Friday." Aaron asked.

Nick looked at him and shrugged. His thoughts were on another girl. He thought that the girl he was to meet would be that girl.

"I'm hungry." Aaron said.

Nick snapped back to reality. He said okay and got up. He realized that he didn't have pants on. He laughed and told Aaron he needed to get dressed and then he would be ready to go.

They both went upstairs to get dressed. Nick put on the clothes he had orginally laid out. Aaron changed his shirt and combed his hair. They met in the hall at the same time. Then left to go get something to eat.

Nick and Aaron walked out of the house. They got into Nick's car. Nick drove away from the house and into the city. They agreed on McDonald's. Nick drove to the drive-thru and him and Aaron ordered everything on the menu.

Jessica was manning the bar when a huge group walked in. There wasn't a waitress, so Jessica had to do it. She hated it for the most part, cause guys would try to get something from her or just flat out harass her. They would go as far as grab her ass and that would really irritate her. She grabbed the things she needed and went back to the tables. She saw Cobra walk out and gave him that look that said you better keep an eye on these guys. Cobra watched her carefully as she made her way to the table. She asked the guys what they wanted and she took the order, no problem. Jessica walked to the bar and placed the order. Cobra walked to her and stood beside her.

"What's wrong?" Cobra asked.

"No one is to know The 69 Eyes are here. Nipha and Timo did it in the house. She doesn't know I saw her this morning. But the guys are gonna asked Timo and get it out of him." Jessica answered.

"So what's wrong with that." Cobra asked.

"It's just I know she's just using him until some one else comes along." Jessica answered.

"Don't let it get to you, sweetie. She needs to make mistakes that are her own." Cobra said.

"I should just let her break all the rules and fuck whoever she wants." Jessica replied.

"It's her body let her do it. When she ends up pregnant or worse, it won't be your fault." Cobra said.

"Never thought of it that way." Jessica replied.

"Did you have that with Jyrki." Cobra asked.

"We had that. We went to clubs, met friends and his parents." Jessica answered.

"But you never did it in the house." Cobra asked.

"No, he likes privacy. But there is always someone visiting, then there were the slumber parties we used to have and besides, it's a rule." Jessica answered.

Nick passed the food over to Aaron and paid before driving back home. Aaron started to munch on the fries. Nick looked over at his younger brother and smiled.

"Just save some of those for me." Nick said.

Aaron looked over at Nick with a mouth full of fries and mumbled, "I will. I'm just starving now."

Nick laughed at Aaron. A comedian at times when things got to serious. Other times he was serious and now wasn't one of those times.

Ten minutes later, Nick parked the car in the driveway. Both gentlemen got out with food in each hand and walked into the house. They walked through the house to the kitchen and set the food down. They were about to unbag and split up the food when the ringing of the doorbell sounded. Aaron went to answer it while Nick unbagged and split up the food.

Aaron walked in followed by the rest of the guys. AJ grabbed a bag that Nick didn't unload food from and headed towards the table. Nick took some food, so did Aaron and the rest of the guys took what was left over.

"Why are you here?" Nick asked.

"Just to visit." Howie answered.

"Right." Aaron said sarcastically.

"The real reason." Nick said.

"That was the real reason." AJ mumbled.

Nipha, Angel and Leslie got into the car and left the mall. Nipha drove to Forsaken. She wanted to show Jessica what she had picked out for her. It wasn't a long drive to Forsaken.

Once at Forsaken, all three girls got out of the car and walked into the club. Nipha walked up to the bar. Jessica really didn't want to see what outfit Nipha had got her because it would be ugly as hell but she would humor her and Jessica walked her way. Nipha put the bags on the bar and started pulling out things. Cobra walked up behind Jessica and saw the clothes.

"It's a nice thought but I can wear jeans, t-shirt. Normal for me." Jessica said.

"We are going to that new club. So you have to wear something nice." Nipha replied.

Jessica hated nice. She understood but hated it. Nipha put everything back in the bags and started out of Forsaken. She had to get to work. The girls stayed behind and sat down.

"Don't even say it." Jessica said.

"Those were ugly and not what you want to wear." Cobra replied.

"I know. Could she really think I'd wear that out in public." Jessica said.

"We know she figures if you wear it, she'll be the center of attention." Angel replied.

"She's been like that since our parents died." Jessica said.

"So what did you have in mind to wear." Leslie asked.

"I don't know but I'll go shopping soon." Jessica answered.

"Just think about it, I have to go as well." Cobra said.

"Really but I have to go alone." Jessica replied.

"Girls night out." Cobra said.

"Yes and no offense to you ladies but I don't like spending that much time with Nipha." Jessica replied.

"We understand." Angel said.

Just then a group of men walked in and sat down. Jessica grabbed her pen and pad and headed to the table. She recognized these were no ordinary men, they were Avenged Sevenfold.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything." Jessica asked.

"Just bring us some beers." Zacky answered.

Jessica walked away from the table and to the bar. She grabbed five bottles of beer. She walked back and passed the beers around and walked away. She headed back to the bar.

"Can one of you work now." Jessica asked.

"BJ will be in, in a few but I can work till then." Angel answered.

"Then I'll just wait till BJ gets here and then we have to get to work ourselves." Leslie said.

Nick watched the guys closely, hoping one of them would slip and spill the beans about why they were there. But the guys were watching their p's and q's. Nick waited till Aaron and the guys left. Then he went back into the recording studio and started to lay down tracks to a new song he had been working on since he found out he was being set up.

He continued to lay down the music and adding words as he went. He was putting all his feeling into the words that it made him finally see that he truly was lonely and it was hell. Nick continued with more songs. Every now and then his mind would wonder on if he knew this girl he was being set up with. No one was say anything.

Two hours later and Nick needed to get out of the house. He left the recording studio. He walked past the many windows and saw it was getting darker, so he went upstairs to change. He walked into his room, went to his dresser, pulled out jeans and another shirt. Nick stripped off his dirty clothes and put on the fresh set. He put his shoes back on and headed back downstairs. He walked out the door and locked it and then got into his car.

Nick drove back into the city and decided to go clubbing at a hip club. He drove by many and then there was on that looked out of place and he wanted to see what it was about. He parked the car and locked it before he walked into Forsaken. Nick took in the clubs appearance and some of the people that were there. He walked further in and to the bar.

Cobra saw Nick walk up, "What can I get you?"

"Can I get a coke and some fries." Nick answered.

Jessica walked out of the back and went to clear the tables. She finished clearing the tables ten minutes later and took the dirty things back to the kitchen. Nick watched her and had a feeling he knew her.

Cobra returned with Nick's drink and fries. Then moved down the bar towards a group of men who walked in and sat down.

"Good to see you guys." Cobra said.

"Jessica still working." Jyrki asked.

"Yeah, she's in back," Cobra answered, "what can I get you."

They ordered some sort of alcoholic drink. Cobra walked into the back and gathered all the drinks and took them out. That's when Cobra noticed the box beside Jyrki.

"Is that for Jessica." Cobra asked.

"Yeah, want to see it." Jyrki answered.

Cobra didn't need to say a word. Jyrki lifted off the top and set it aside, then carefully moved the tissue paper. Cobra saw the outfit. He was impress but really thought Jessica wasn't gonna wear it. The outfit consist of a crop stretch denim halter with a deep V front and ties in the back. The skirt was stretch denim rio wash mini skirt and the 4'' sueded heels with rhinestones on the strap all with the Playboy logo.

"She's not gonna wear that." Cobra said.

"She will. She wore this type of clothing in Finland." Jyrki replied.

"And you didn't have to force her." Cobra said.

"No." Jyrki replied.

Jessica walked out of the back and saw the guys. She walked around the bar and over to Jyrki. She noticed the outfit and picked it up. She took it to the bathroom and tried it on. Jyrki had followed her and saw how it looked on Jessica.

"It shows to much." Jessica said.

"It looks fine, so don't worry." Jyrki replied.

Jyrki walked out and waited for Jessica to change back into her regular clothes. Once she walked out, they walked back to the bar. Jessica placed the outfit back in the box. She put the top back on and made sure it was tightly closed.

Jessica went back to work and cleaned the tables. She leaned over to clean a spot further along the wall and sure enough her shirt inched up and the small birth mark on her lower back was exposed.

Nick watched her as she worked and he gazed at her body, to bad she had a boyfriend but he then saw the birth mark and tried to figure out where he had seen it before. He got up and went to the bathroom and he had to pass her.

Jessica headed towards the back and Nick casually followed her. Once they were alone, Nick grabbed her and got a good look at her.

"You can let me go." Jessica said.

"Sorry." Nick replied.

He still didn't let her go. So Jessica gave him the 'if you hurt me, I'll have someone kill you' look.

"Don't I know you from somewhere." Nick asked.

"I work her during the day. My step sister and our friends go out once a week. So I don't see how I would know you." Jessica answered.

"I remember seeing that birth mark." Nick said.

"I don't know where you would have seen it." Jessica replied.

Nick thought back and remember his past girlfriends. There were ones that didn't have a birth mark and then there was just one that did. They broke up because of him touring so much.

"Now I know where I've seen it." Nick said.

"Yeah, where?" Jessica asked.

"You were naked in my bed. That was just after we had sex. I miss those days." Nick answered.

"Well, I don't. I have a wonderful boyfriend and I have that with him." Jessica said.

"Too bad. It would have been fun to have one more night." Nick replied.

"Sorry but I don't cheat on my boyfriend. Anyway, I have to get back to work." Jessica said.

Nick finally let her go and she went back to work. Jessica wasn't gonna let an ex-boyfriend get into her head. Besides if she remember correctly, he was lusting after her step sister while they dated.

Nick left before the other group of guys. He had to get away from this club. But he knew he would be back soon.

Once Forsaken was closed for the night, Jessica and Cobra left and headed to Angel Wings the strip club. Jessica walked inside and Thora let her in. Thora lead her to the VIP section and Jessica ordered a beer and straight up Jack Daniels. After Jessica had her drinks, a group of guys walked in and one of them recognized her and asked if they could join her. She moved and let them sit down. Cobra was having the time of his life in this club. He wondered why he didn't think of a place like this.

"I'm Johnny. I saw you at Forsaken."

"Hello." Jessica replied.

Thora noticed Jessica talking to the guys and decided now was a good time as any to ask if she could work.

"What's your schedule like for tomorrow." Thora asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to check." Jessica answered.

Thora walked away and the guys looked at her.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"First a goth club and now here." Johnny answered.

"So, most of us have more than one job." Jessica said.

"But why here?" Johnny asked.

"It's just until something better comes my way." Jessica answered.

Nipha was just getting off of work. It was a slow night so Finlay the owner decided to close early. They talked while they cleaned up about what they were gonna do once they left the Zodiac. Finlay was going to head home to his wife and then relax the rest of the night. Nipha still wanted to go out even though she was tired.

"Can I run to the car. I have another outfit I want to change into." Nipha asked.

"Just hurry. I want to lock up soon." Finlay answered.

Nipha hurriedly walked out to the car and opened the trunk. She pick out her pink pants and her white lace button cardigan sweater. She then walked back into the club. She walked past Finlay and headed to the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later.

Finlay knew if he told the truth on how she looked, he'd only inflate her ego more she he told her a huge lie and told her she looked nice. Nipha thanked him and they left the club. Finlay waited for Nipha to get into her car before he did. Once she was out of sight, and on her way to Angel Wings, Finlay got into his car and headed home.

One her way to Angel Wings, Nipha called the house. She wanted to know if Jessica was home yet. Jyrki explained that they haven't seen her since they left her at work earlier. Nipha hung up. She soon arrived at the club and got out. She locked the car.


	3. Tuesday

(Wednesday)

Nipha walked into Angel Wings and Thora welcomed her. Thora asked if Nipha could work the next night and Nipha didn't hesitate to say yes.

"Jessica here?" Nipha asked.

"She's with Cobra and a group of men." Thora answered.

"Oh men, I just love men. I bet I can fuck one of them before the night is through." Nipha said.

"I wouldn't count on it." Thora replied.

"Why?" Nipha asked.

"They all have girlfriends and the lead singer is married." Thora answered.

"Damn. Now I have to find someone else to fuck." Nipha said.

Nipha walked over to the table and Jessica saw her. Jessica introduced everyone and everyone greeted her, some where friendly and some weren't. Everyone shifted and Nipha sat down beside Matt.

"Did Thora ask you about tomorrow." Nipha asked.

"Yes and I told her I had to check my schedule." Jessica answered.

"I'll be working so you don't have to worry." Nipha said.

The conversation between Jessica and Nipha only consisted of a few words and that was it. Everyone that knew the two understood that they only put up with each other but they didn't like each other. Nipha saw two guys walk in and she got up. She made her way over and started to flirt with them.

"So how is she related to you?" Brian asked.

"Step sister. But she can really be a bitch." Jessica answered.

''Figured that out already." Brian said.

"What else have you figured out?" Jessica asked.

"That you two only put up with the other." Brian answered.

"Let me tell you another thing, she wants everything I have." Jessica said.

Everyone watched as Nipha flirted with the guys. She would all but fuck them and Jessica knew that. Jessica saw Nipha buy them drinks and place them on her tab. If Jessica was right, Nipha would be broke before the end of the year and she would come to her for money. Yeah Jessica had saved some money in the bank and if Nipha knew about it, she would demand it or she would forge Jessica's name and clean her out.

Nipha soon returned and told Jessica she was going home with the two guys and Jessica just told her to be careful. Jessica watched as Nipha left the club.

"Are you going home soon." Cobra asked.

"No, I just want to enjoy this a little longer." Jessica answered.

Aaron, AJ and Nipha got into Aaron's car and he drove to his place. Once there, everyone got out and went inside. Nipha made herself at home and AJ and Aaron did as well. Nipha started asking questions and the guy answered.

"How do you know each other." Nipha asked.

"We met through his older brother a long time ago." AJ answered.

"Oh really." Nipha said.

"Yes." Aaron replied.

"So what do you need?" AJ asked.

"I need music and a place." Nipha answered.

"What song?" Aaron asked.

"Anything but I really like to work with 'Shining Star'." Nipha answered.

"As for the place you can use anything in this room along with the stairs." Aaron said.

"I still have a hard time believing you're a stripper." AJ said.

"Let me prove it." Nipha replied.

Aaron left and headed to the den. He walked the distance to the entrance to the basement. He walked down the short flight of stairs and over to the entertainment system. Nick heard Aaron come down and change CD's.

"AJ and I brought a stripper home and she's gonna give us a private show." Aaron said.

"So I won't be bothering you." Nick replied.

"I was gonna ask if you want to watch." Aaron said.

"I don't think you want me up there watching her." Nick replied.

"Offers on the table if you change your mind." Aaron said.

Aaron carefully ran back up the stairs so he didn't miss anything. Nipha began her seductive poetic cadence around AJ. Then Aaron walked into the den. She wandered over to Aaron as well as utilizing his body as a pole. She moved away and started on the steps all but fucking it. She was in her own little world when she danced that she didn't notice Nick come up from the basement. When she saw him, she got embarrassed. She turned around and covered herself. Nipha knew who Nick was and then it dawned on her that Aaron was his little brother and that embarrassed her more. So she ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. Nick walked up soon after and convinced her to come out and they would talk. Nipha did walk out and they headed back downstairs and they got comfortable.

They talked about everything and got caught up on everything. They talked and found they had lots of things in common.

"I still can't believe Jessica has a boyfriend." Nick said.

"They hardly see each other with him touring but they manage." Nipha replied.

"You think he's the one for her." Nick asked.

"I think so." Nipha answered.

"Did she wait long after me." Nick asked.

"About six months after. Cobra introduced them." Nipha answered.

"What about your parents?" Nick asked.

"Mom and dad met the whole band. Jess' real mom met them before her accident. Then after my mom married her dad they met again. My mom took care of everything up to that then after they had the accident, Jess' dad made sure we would be okay." Nipha answered.

"So her dad was happy about it?" Nick asked.

"Not at first, but as her dad got to know Jyrki, he knew she would have someone that loves her." Nipha answered.

"What about you?" Nick asked.

"No one special." Nipha answered.

"We could change that." Nick said.

"By dating you." Nipha replied.

"Sure, why not?" Nick asked.

"You had my step sister for three years before you broke up. Now you want me." Nipha answered.

"It's not like I was gonna date both of you. It was bad enough me touring caused her and I to break up and now I want someone special.'' Nick said.

"Enough about her. I really need to get home." Nipha replied.

The got up and Nipha made sure she had everything before Nick lead her out of the house and to his car. They got in and Nick drove away from the house. Nick told her she didn't have to strip any more and Nipha told him it was only for extra money. So Nick drove her home and kissed her good night before she got out of the car. Nick waited for her to enter the house before he drove away. Once Nipha walked into the house she saw the 69 eyes sitting around.

"Where's Jessica?" Jyrki asked.

"Don't know." Nipha answered.

"You lost her." Archzie asked.

"Not entirely. Last time I saw her, she was still at Angel Wings." Nipha answered.

Nipha walked upstairs to her room so she could put away her new clothes and get a shower in. Not to long after she got out of the shower, she crawled into bed. She heard the guys and fell asleep.

"Are you gonna go get her." Bazie asked.

"I should but that would make me look like the over protective boyfriend." Jyrki answered.

"Then send one of us." Jussi said.

"She trust you, so you go." Jyrki replied.


	4. Wednesday

Thursday (Early Hours)

Jussi got up and left the house. He got a cab and headed to Angel Wings. The cab soon stopped in front of Angel Wings. Jussi got out and paid and then walked inside. He saw Thora and she headed towards him.

"Can I help you?" Thora asked.

"Looking for Jessica." Jussi answered.

"Wait one minute, I'll go get her." Thora said.

Jussi didn't say anything and Thora headed towards Jessica's table. Jessica saw her.

"Jess, you have a visitor." Thora said.

Jessica excused herself and got out of the booth. She followed Thora back to the front. Jessica saw Jussi.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Jyrki's worried about you when you didn't come home." Jussi answered.

"Then he should have come." Jessica said.

"He didn't want to look like the over protective boyfriend." Jussi answered.

"Give me a minute, I have to tell Cobra that I'm leaving." Jessica said.

Jessica headed back to her table. She explained that she had to leave. The keys were handed to her and she headed back to Jussi.

"Want to drive." Jessica asked.

"Sure." Jussi answered.

Jessica handed over the keys to Jussi and they left the club. They walked out to the car and got in. Jussi drove back to the house.

"Am I missing something." Jessica asked.

"Jyrki's not happy about you working at Angel Wings." Jussi answered.

"Wasn't working. I was just having a drink with some friends." Jessica said.

"I know that but think about how he looks at it." Jussi replied.

"I know and I feel bad about it. But it's not like I want to do it forever." Jessica said.

"What do you want to do with forever." Jussi asked.

"What every girl wants. A family of her own to love and a man who loves her." Jessica answered.

"You have Jyrki and everyone know how much he loves you." Jussi said.

"We've been together a year and nothing is happening." Jessica replied.

"If you had to choose to leave or stay, which would you do." Jussi asked.

"It would depend on the situation." Jessica answered.

"Good to know." Jussi said.

"Why the serious conversation?" Jessica asked.

"I was just curious is all." Jussi answered.

"But you and I only have serious conversations when something big is about to happen." Jessica said.

"I know you'll want to know what it is and I promised I wouldn't tell." Jussi replied.

"Jyrkis threaten you with pain of death, torture or both." Jessica said.

"You know him so well." Jussi replied.

"Yeah so, but I wouldn't tell him you told me." Jessica said.

"Like I said he'd kill me, so I can't answer." Jussi replied.

"I know but it scares me." Jessica said.

"I don't know how to help." Jussi replied.

The rest of the ride was silent. As soon as Jussi parked the car and turned it off, Jessica got out and headed thought the back door. She headed toward the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for her and Jussi before heading into the living room. Jyrki saw her and she walked in and headed upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Jyrki asked.

"She knows something's up and I can't tell her." Jussi answered.

Jyrki got up and headed upstairs. He headed towards Jessica's bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Jyrki asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"What's wrong?" Jyrki asked.

"I think you know that." Jessica answered.

Jyrki watched as Jessica changed for bed. He couldn't tell her what was going to happen. Jessica crawled into bed and fell asleep. Jyrki decided it was bed to get some sleep as well.


	5. Thursday Early Hours

(Thursday Morning)

Thursday morning, Jessica was up and dressed before everyone. She ate breakfast, left a not and headed off to work. Once at work, Jessica started on the cleaning before the doors opened. She was just finishing up when Cobra walked in.

"What's wrong?" Cobra asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"Don't give me that." Cobra said.

"I just know something's wrong but I don't know what." Jessica replied.

"Try to explain it to me." Cobra said.

"Something's up with the guys or everyone and they won't tell me." Jessica replied.

"Maybe it's for a good reason." Cobra said.

"But it scares me when they do that." Jessica replied.

"So got any ideas for Halloween." Cobra asked.

"You mean besides decorating the club. Then no I don't." Jessica answered.

"How about wearing costumes." Cobra said.

"For who?" Jessica asked.

"Everyone but the main band." Cobra answered.

"All I'm gonna say is I'm picking out my own costume." Jessica said.

"Okay." Cobra replied.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Since I know you're dreading tomorrow night, how about we meet at the club and go in together." Cobra answered.

"I don't know how the girls will handle that, but I don't care. I'll do it." Jessica said.

"Good, now go find the decorations for Halloween." Cobra replied.

Jessica headed through the kitchen and towards the storage closet. She opened the closet door and started pulling out the boxes marked Halloween. Once that was done, Jessica carried them out to the front. Cobra watched her carry one box after another. Next she started opening boxes pulling out lights and checking them.

"You need any help?" Cobra asked.

"Sure." Jessica answered.

They continued checking lights and other decorations to make sure that they worked.

"So you have a plan on how you want this done." Jessica asked.

"No do what you want." Cobra answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"What do you want done first?" Cobra asked.

"Lights." Jessica answered.

Cobra left and headed to another closet to get a ladder. He soon returned and helped Jessica with the lights. They worked until the club opened. Cobra did his job while Jessica continued on decorating. Since it was slow, Cobra did all the work so Jessica could continue with her magic.


	6. Thursday Morning

(Thursday Afternoon)

After a few hours, Forsaken wad transformed into the Halloween from Hell. When Cobra finally looked around he saw bones, heads, blood, entrails, spider webs and much more. He knew Jessica really love Halloween. Cobra would help with the rest of the bigger things. Like when you opened the door, there would be some sound. Cobra had a guy who specialized in that. He watched her check the music and stage lights. Once that was done, Jessica went back to the music system and pit in a mix CD of HIM, Cradle of Filth and many other bands that she liked. Cobra had a feeling something else was wrong. Cobra found time to talk to her again.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Cobra asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"You lie. I know your birthday is soon." Cobra said.

"Yeah so is Nipha's. Everyone will worry about her birthday and forget mine." Jessica replied.

"That's not true." Cobra said.

"How much do you want to bet, that she will be in her in a few days making plans for her birthday. If not her then the girls will be doing it." Jessica replied.

"So then do something about it." Cobra said.

"What can I do." Jessica asked.

"Plan a party or you can let me do it for you." Cobra answered.

"I'll think of something but no guarantees." Jessica said.

"I can live with that." Cobra replied.

Jessica went back to working on the club. Cobra kept working the bat. Next thing that happened, four guys walked in. Cobra knew one, he was the one that would work on the door. The other three were what looked like tourists. They sat down at the bar. Cobra took their order. He also talked to them a little only to find out one of them knew Jessica. Cobra knew how to make people talk. Everything eventually came out as how they knew her. Cobra excused himself and walked over to where Jessica was hanging some spider webs.

"Need any more help." Cobra asked.

"No, but thanks." Jessica answered.

"Can I ask you something." Cobra asked.

"Sure." Jessica answered.

"Was there someone else before Jyrki." Cobra asked.

"There were a couple of guys before him." Jessica answered.

"Who?'' Cobra asked.

"Nick but he was more into my sister then me. Then there was one guy from Vegas and then there was my first love." Jessica answered.

"Do you still love him." Cobra asked.

"Jyrki." Jessica answered.

"No your first." Cobra said.

"You know what they say about your first love." Jessica replied.

"I do but do you still feel that way." Cobra asked.

''I love Jyrki and I think I always will but if my first were to show up, I think the feelings would resurface." Jessica answered.

"Good to know." Cobra said.

"Why all the questions about love." Jessica asked.

"Just curious is all.'' Cobra answered.

"Okay.'' Jessica said.

Jessica continued working and when she needed something hung up, Cobra would do the hanging.

"You mind working the bar for a little while.'' Cobra asked.

''No.'' Jessica answered.

''I forgot to get something and I need to get it before the store closes.'' Cobra said.

''Go ahead, I got this." Jessica replied.

Jessica watched as Cobra left the club. She stopped what she was doing and she walked towards the bar. Not to long after, BJ, Angel and Nipha walked in. All three sat down at the bar.

''Can I help you?" Jessica asked.

"We just came to see the club and you.'' BJ answered.

"I know for a fact, you didn't come to see me. You came to see if Cobra was throwing a party." Jessica said.

''And is he?" Nipha asked.

"Not like it's any of your damn business but he is have one for Halloween.'' Jessica answered.

''Is that all.'' Angel asked.

''Yes nothing else. So go ahead and plan your birthday party.'' Jessica answered.

''There's more.'' Nipha said.

''You can't have it in the house and I won't be there.'' Jessica replied.

"Why not?" BJ asked.

"I have to work that night and I don't want you at the house. The last time you had a party, my room was trashed.'' Jessica answered.

The girls left and Cobra walked in.

"I saw them leave.'' Cobra said.

"I need you help.'' Jessica replied.

"With what?" Cobra asked.

''I want to move my stuff out of the house because I know Nipha won't listen to me." Jessica answered.

''You mean like the last time.'' Cobra said.

"Yeah but it was only my room that got trashed. All the things Jyrki got me was ruined or disappeared. Nipha has them and I know this. She'll wear a certain item that I know is mine.'' Jessica replied.

''Why don't you take it all back.'' Cobra asked.

''Because she always wanted my stuff. I'm surprised she hasn't found the black slip nightie or belly chain I bought.'' Jessica answered.

''Well give her time to find it. Wait till she sees what you're wearing to The Perkele.'' Cobra said.

"She won't like it anyway. She'll find a way to steal that too.'' Jessica replied.

''Go home and get what you need for the club, for girls night out and everything of value or what Jyrki bought you. Bring it back here and after work, we'll take it back to my place.'' Cobra said.

''What right now.'' Jessica asked.

''Yes.'' Cobra answered.

Jessica put down what she had in her hands. She then left the club and headed for the bus stop. She didn't have to wait long for the bus. She got on and rode home. Once she was home, she headed straight for her room. Jessica went to there closet and got her carry on bag and set it on the bed. Jyrki walked in.

"What are you doing?'' Jyrki asked.

''Just moving valuables, precious items, jewelry and clothing you got me. I want all that stuff safe from Nipha and her friends.'' Jessica answered.

"Are they planning something.'' Jyrki asked.

''If I know they, they will have a party here even after I said she couldn't and I don't want a repeat of last time.'' Jessica answered.

"Last time.'' Jyrki said.

"I was with you in Finland. She threw a party and then all the things you got me either got trashed or Nipha took.'' Jessica replied.

Jyrki watched as she packed the things he had given her. He watched her leave and go into Nipha's room Soon coming back with jewelry and clothing he had given her.

''All that was over there.'' Jyrki asked.

"Yes. She wants everything that you gave me because it was more expensive than what she had. So now all of this is going to Cobra's for safe keeping.'' Jessica answered.

''Need help getting back.'' Jyrki asked.

''Sure but if the others find out, I need you to do something.'' Jessica answered.

"I can do that.'' Jyrki said.

''Anyway, I have to get going if I'm gonna make the bus.'' Jessica replied.

"Are you gonna be home after you get off of work.'' Jyrki asked.

"Not right after. Cobra will bring me back after we put my stuff at his place.'' Jessica answered.

Jessica finished packing. Jyrki carried the bags downstairs. He helped her outside. Before she walked away, they kissed. Jyrki watched her walk away from the house. Jessica headed back to the bus stop. She didn't have to wait long for the bus. She got on and rode to the bus stop a block away from Forsaken. She got off the bus and walked to the club. She walked inside and headed for the back office. She soon walked out and resumed putting up Halloween decorations.

''So you have everything?" Cobra asked.

''For now. I even got some of what Nipha took from me.'' Jessica answered.

''Alright let's get this done.'' Cobra said.

They continued hanging lights. Once that was done, Jessica started on the tables. She was replacing the regular napkins to black and blood red. While she was doing that, Nipha walked in and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you?'' Cobra asked.

''Diet coke.'' Nipha answered.

"Anything else.'' Cobra asked.

''Yeah, you can tell me why jess is pissed at me.'' Nipha answered.

"That I have no clue about.'' Cobra said.

''I'm sure you do but you won't say.'' Nipha replied.

Jessica had finished changing napkins and walked over to the music system and changed CDs. This time it was a Slipknot and The Murderdolls. Cobra and Nipha knew Jessica well enough to know something was wrong. Cobra served Nipha then went to check on Jessica. She saw him head her way.

"How are you two related but yet be so different.'' Cobra asked.

''You know that answer.'' Jessica answered.

"Need anything.'' Cobra asked.

''Yeah, keep her away for awhile.'' Jessica answered.

''Do I need o know.'' Cobra asked.

''Yeah Finlay agreed to help out along with the girls to have her party at Zodiac Bar & Grill.'' Jessica answered.

"When.'' Cobra asked.

''On Saturday.'' Jessica answered.

"This Saturday.'' Cobra asked.

"No after Halloween." Jessica answered.

''But you're birthday is next week.'' Cobra said.

"So is Jyrki's.'' Jessica replied.

"That's right.'' Cobra said.

''Then mine is three days after that.'' Jessica replied.

"I know but it seems yours gets lost in the chaos of Jyrki's, Halloween and Nipha.'' Cobra said.

"And then no one remembers until after Nipha's birthday.'' Jessica replied.

''How is that?" Cobra asked.

''It started after my dad married her mom. Yeah they were happy I had Jyrki but even then my birthday didn't matter. Her mom spent almost a month working on Nipha's birthday.'' Jessica answered.

"And.'' Cobra said.

''And she gave Nipha expensive things and I got nothing. Then when Jyrki started giving me things, Nipha wanted it for herself.'' Jessica replied.

''What about the house?" Cobra asked.

''My dad stated in the will that I was to get it if something happened, but that was changed when he remarried. Her mom was to get it then. But they both agreed I was to get it being the oldest and would live there with Jyrki when we started a family. But Nipha charmed her way and it's hers.'' Jessica answered.

''Then start looking for your own place.'' Cobra said.

''Been doing that but Jyrki and I agreed on one thing.'' Jessica replied.

''What?" Cobra asked.

''I'd be moving to Finland.'' Jessica answered.

''Would I have better luck over there.'' Cobra asked.

''Hell yeah. Ask the guys when they show up. But most of the clubs are modern and there aren't many that are like this one.'' Jessica answered.

''Really.'' Cobra asked.

''Yeah as long as you can spare a night for vampires.'' Jessica replied.

''Real.'' Cobra asked.

''No. The band along with a few others are part of a club call The Helsinki Vampires. They like to meet once or twice a month but it's hard with no place for them.'' Jessica answered.

''I was thinking about closing Forsaken and moving it.'' Cobra said.

''And you'd need a few more waitress.'' Jessica replied.

''Do you think Jyrki will let you work?" Cobra asked.

"I hope so but I don't care. I like working.'' Jessica answered.

Not to long after, Jussi walked in and headed over to the music system and Jessica.

''Can we talk.'' Jussi asked.

Jessica lead Jussi into Cobra's office.

"So talk.'' Jessica said..

''I want to know what's going on.'' Jussi asked.

"Meaning.'' Jessica answered.

''Jyrki explained a few things.'' Jussi said.

"If you're talking about what I think it is, then it's true. Had to with her around.'' Jessica replied.

''Okay.'' Jussi said.

''I can't explain further with her here.'' Jessica replied.

''Okay.'' Jussi said.

''Why don't you go and DJ for a while. If I'm right, the others will be here soon.'' Jessica replied.

They left Cobra's office. Jussi headed over to the music system. Jessica made sure everything was done. She had one thing to hang and that would be the last of the decorations. She was coming down the ladder when strong arms held onto her.

''Let me go.'' Jessica said.

"I don't think so, sweetheart.''

"Don't scare me like that, Jyrki.'' Jessica said.

''Didn't mean to.'' Jyrki replied.

''Are you guys here to rehearse or what?'' Jessica asked.

''Make plans more like it.'' Jyrki answered.

"I don't want you mad but I have to ask you something.'' Jessica said.

''Okay.'' Jyrki replied.

''Are you unhappy with me.'' Jessica asked.

''No.'' Jyrki answered.

''Then what are you hiding from me.'' Jessica asked.

''I promise it's nothing bad. But I can't tell you.'' Jyrki answered.

He let her go and she walked away. Cobra walked over to the group.

"What are you hiding from her?'' Cobra asked.

"I want to marry her and I'm trying to find the right time and ring.'' Jyrki answered.

"I have a guy who can help you out with the ring but after that is up to you.'' Cobra said.

Cobra gave Jyrki an address and Jyrki pit it in his pocket. The group eventually sat down. They watched Jessica as she cleaned up empty boxes. Once she had that done, Cobra made her take a break. Nipha was happy her stepsister was working as hard as she was. Sure she had Nick but who could blame her if Jessica lost Jyrki to her. If Jessica lost it all, Nipha would be happy. Yeah she was jealous, Jessica had everything she wanted. Jessica knew something had to be done and soon. She headed over to Jyrki. She then lead him into Cobra's office.

"Is everything okay.'' Jyrki asked.

"Yes and no.'' Jessica answered.

''Okay.'' Jyrki said.

''Are you still planning on me moving to Finland with you.'' Jessica asked.

''Yes why.'' Jyrki answered.

''Then we need to start making arrangement.'' Jessica said.

''What about you job?'' Jyrki asked.

"Cobra wants to close it and move it somewhere else.'' Jessica answered.

''Really.'' Jyrki said.

''Yeah, he want the club somewhere where it'd do better. And if he moves it to Finland then you and the guys could have a place for meeting.'' Jessica replied.

''That would be a good thing.'' Jyrki said.

''I still have work to do.'' Jessica replied.

They walked out of Cobra's office and Jyrki joined the rest of the guys while Jessica finished with what she started. After that, Jessica walked over to Jussi.

"Are you okay?" Jussi asked.

"Yeah, but play something else.'' Jessica answered.

''Like what?" Jussi asked.

"We have tons of music. Just pick something.'' Jessica answered.

Jessica walked away and headed into the back. Cobra walked in.

"You gonna start lunch or dinner.'' Cobra asked.

"I was gonna decide on just making one special thing.'' Jessica answered.

'What about homemade pizza.'' Cobra said.

"Do we have everything.'' Jessica asked.

Cobra went to check the fridge and cabinets.

"We have it but is only enough to make two. So I just need a list of what you need." Cobra answered.

Jessica made a list and handed it to Cobra.

"Start on the first couple and I'll be back.'' Cobra said.

''What about the bar?" Jessica asked.

''The guys are here. They can get you if needed.'' Cobra answered.

Cobra soon left and Jessica started on the first pizza. She was so into her work that she didn't hear BJ walk in. Jessica turned around.

''Need any help.'' BJ asked.

''No but you can stay.'' Jessica answered.

''Now I know why I've always like you.'' BJ said.

''Then why do you follow Nipha.'' Jessica asked.

''I don't really. I just do it for my sisters.'' BJ answered.

''So you do it for family.'' Jessica asked.

''You would to if Nipha treated you better.'' BJ answered.

"Never gonna happen. Nipha is not like your sisters.'' Jessica said.

''I know. She bragged about taking your stuff. She doesn't deserve Nick but that would change after he finds out.'' BJ replied.

"I'm waiting for her to steal Jyrki from me.'' Jessica said.

''Do you think she would try.'' BJ asked.

"Maybe. All she has to do is charm her way and she gets everything she wants. She's gonna find it hard to keep the house once I move.'' Jessica answered.

"When are you moving?" BJ asked.

"As soon as a place comes available or by some miracle I move to Finland.'' Jessica answered.

''When you find out, let me know and I'll help.'' BJ said.

"Right now all I've packed is the valuables, the stuff Jyrki bought me. All that will be at Cobra's.'' Jessica replied.

''What about Cobra's girlfriend?" BJ asked.

"Between girlfriends right now.'' Jessica answered.

''Would there have been a problem, if there was a girlfriend.'' BJ asked.

"Most of the girls he's dated knew I was only a friend. No harm from that. Cobra's always up front with a girl.'' Jessica answered.

''That's good. Every girl needs a guy like him.'' BJ said.

''I have one just like him and mine has a Finnish accent as well. Wait till you hear Jyrki's voice.'' Jessica replied.

"When would that be?'' BJ asked.

''Halloween most likely. They have a show here for the party. So one day, I'd like to go shopping for a costume.'' Jessica answered.

''So who's all coming.'' BJ asked.

"Don't know, there is a boy band on before The 69 Eyes.'' Jessica answered.

''Let's hope Nipha doesn't out do you and your costume.'' BJ said.

"I wouldn't worry. If I know your brother, he won't let her dress sexy.'' Jessica replied.

"Jyrki will let you dress that way.'' BJ asked.

"Hell yeah, he insists on it. When I went to Finland last time, he wouldn't let me out unless I dresses a certain way." Jessica answered.

''Let me guess, he got you something for Friday.'' BJ said.

''He did if you stick around, I'll show it to you.'' Jessica replied.

''I have no where else to go or nothing else to do.'' BJ said.

''Can you watch the front while I get these started.'' Jessica asked.

''Sure.'' BJ answered.

''A list of drinks are under the glasses. That's just in case anyone orders a mixed drink but that's a rarity. Cobra should be back soon and when he gets here, then you can help me back here.'' Jessica said.

''Alright anything else and I'll come get you.'' BJ replied.

Jessica watched BJ head to the front. She then worked on the first pizza. She forgot everyone enjoyed her cooking, but she couldn't do it all the time and she had expressed it to Cobra. If they moved to Finland, Cobra would have to hire extra staff from waitress, cooks to a regular DJ. Maybe once they were settled, she wouldn't have to cook as much, but she liked cooking. She could still do that at the club.

Cobra walked into the kitchen and saw both ladies working. He sat down a couple of bags. He made a couple trips in and out. Jessica had noticed the bags and started taking things out. Cobra walked in with the last bags.

"I got everything.'' Cobra said.

''Okay.'' Jessica replied.

''I see BJ up front.'' Cobra said.

''Yeah, she wanted to help out and I couldn't say no.'' Jessica replied.

''Okay. I'll send her back so she can help you out. But I do need you to do one more thing.'' Cobra said.

''What?" Jessica asked.

"Make a list of things we need for Halloween.'' Cobra answered.

''I'll work on that in between pizza.'' Jessica said.

Cobra left and soon BJ was walking back.

''Just tell me what I can do to help.'' BJ said.

Jessica gave BJ a couple of tasks so they could work like a well oiled machine. Soon they had five pizzas ready. Cobra came back to check on the ladies.

"You two are working hard.'' Cobra said.

''Yeah we want to get as much done as we could before it get busy.'' Jessica replied.

''Take a break and then I'll need one of you to work up front.'' Cobra said.

Both girls took a break.

"You think you can show me your outfit for tomorrow.'' BJ asked.

"Yeah, it's in Cobra's office.'' Jessica answered.

Both girls headed to Cobra's office and walked in. Jessica made sure the door was closed. She then walked to the small closet and pulled out a box. jessice set it on the desk.

''Go ahead and open it.'' Jessica said.

BJ carefully opened the box and saw the crop top strecth denim halter with the deep v-front that ties in back. The skirt was strecth dinim rio was mini skirt and the 4'' sueded heels with rhinestones on the straps all with the Playboy logo.

''Wow.'' BJ said.

"Yeah plus I borrowed Jussi's Misfit coat. It's long enough to cover the outfit, until I take it off.'' Jessica replied.

''The others won't know what to think.'' BJ said.

"No one is to know about this, yet.'' Jessica replied.

"If you want, I can help with the hair and make-up.'' BJ said.

"Better yet, we'll make appointments for tomorrow late afternoon.'' Jessica replied.

''Alright, then I'll bring my outfit along so I can change at Cobra's.'' BJ said.

"Just ask him first. But one more thing, Cobra has to go so he'll have two girls with him.'' Jessica replied.

''Though he didn't have a girlfriend.'' BJ asked.

''I was talking about us.'' Jessica answered.

''"I can handle that. So anyway I'll work up front.'' BJ said.

"Just remember, don't take crap from anyone.'' Jessica replied.

BJ left and headed up front. Jessica kept working.

(Meanwhile at the house...)

"Why doesn't she want you to have a party here?" Angel asked.

''Because of the last time. All her stuff got trashed.'' Nipha answered.

''But we didn't do any of that.'' Angel said.

''No but someone did and now we can't have parties there.'' Nipha replied.

''So where are we having it then?" Angel asked.

''We'll figure that out later. But I do need your help.'' Nipha answered.

''Doing what exactly?'' Angel asked.

''Ruining my step sister.'' Nipha answered.

''Why the hell would you want to do that?" Angel asked.

''She has everything I need and want. Mostly I don't want her happy.'' Nipha answered.

''You know you're a vindictive bitch.'' Angel said.

''Yeah so.'' Nipha replied.

''We like Jessica and if you even mess with her, we'll hurt you.'' Angel said.

''How would you do that?'' Nipha asked.

''Nick.'' Angel answered.

''You wouldn't.'' Nipha said.

''Try us. Leave Jessica alone.'' Angel replied.

Angel left Nipha. She decided to head back to Forsaken. Once she walked inside, she saw BJ working.

''What are you doing here?" BJ asked.

''Came to warn you about Nipha. She's gonna try to ruin Jess.'' Angel answered.

''Does Jess know about this.'' Angel asked.

''I don't think so.'' BJ answered.

''What do you suggest?" Angel asked.

''Inform Cobra, then tell Jess.'' BJ answered.

Cobra saw the girls and headed their way.

''What's wrong?" Cobra asked.

''Nipha wants to ruin Jess.'' Angel answered.

"Ruin her how?" Cobra asked.

"She wants to take everything Jess holds dear.'' Angel answered.

''Over my dead body.'' Cobra said.

''We were gonna tell Jess about it.'' BJ replied.

''I'll tell her. But I suggest you just be there is she needs you.'' Cobra said.

''Is there anything else we van do.'' Angel asked.

''Just go about things like plannes and Nipha won't expect anything.'' BJ answered.

''Just no party at the house. Finlay wants to throw her a party at the Zodiac. She doesn't even know yet. So go along with that plan.'' Cobra said.

''We can do that.'' Angel replied.

''Once more thing keep her away from Jessica until Friday.'' Cobra said.

''One of us will be around Jess at all times.'' Angel replied.

''Before I forget, would it be okay if I changed at your place.'' BJ asked.

''Sure go ahead. I'm guessing you and Jess have plans before you change.'' Cobra answered.

''We do. We are gonna get our hair and make-up done.'' BJ said.

''Good now what are the rest of you doing.'' Cobra replied.

''Why?'' Angel asked.

''Because I need extra help tonight.'' Cobra answered.

''Well one of us needs to be free if Nipha comes looking.'' Angel said.

''I'll do it after I finish up here.'' BJ replied.

''You know where all the things are so all that really needs done is taking orders.'' Cobra explained.

Cobra left the girls and headed into the kitchen. Jessica was still hard at work.

''You got a minute to talk.'' Cobra asked.

''Sure.'' Jessica answered.

''All the girls are here and they just told me something interesting information.'' Cobra said.

''Really.'' Jessica replied.

''Yeah, nipha wants to ruin your life.'' Cobra said.

''Is that all. I've known that for years.'' Jessica replied.

''How?" Cobra asked.

''I know what Jyrki tell me. She's all but thrown herself at him in front of me. I really think the sex in the house was the beginning but it's gonna end badly for her.'' Jessica answered.

''Alright, at least you know.'' Cobra said.

Cobra headed back up front and started cleaning the bar. BJ headed back to the kitchen.

''Can you watch this.'' Jessica asked.

''Sure.'' BJ answered.

Jessica left the kitchen and headed up front.''

"Are you mad at me?" Jessica asked.

''Just a little mad but not at you.'' Cobra answered.

''BJ's in the kitchen watching the pizzas.'' Jessica said.

"What are you gonna do?" Cobra asked.

''Gonna take my break and work on finding my Halloween costume.'' Jessica answered.

"You have any idea what everyone else is gonna wear.'' Cobra asked.

''No, but I at least need and idea of what is out there.'' Jessica answered.

''Maybe get the girls to help.'' Cobra said.

''Or maybe get one to help me while the others keep nipha busy.'' Jessica replied.

''There is a third option.'' Cobra said.

''What?" Jessica asked.

''Let Jyrki pick out the costume.'' Cobra answered.

"I want to do this and he knows that. Besides I really want to surprise him.'' Jessica said.

Cobra went back to work and Jessica took her break. She headed to Cobra's office and sat down. She grabbed a few catalogs and looked through them and didn't find anything she liked. So she went on the computer and looked up costumes and still nothing. But she kept her hopes up and kept surfing the internet.


	7. Thursday Afternoon

(Thursday Night)

Many hours later, Forsaken closed for the night and Jessica waited for Cobra. Cobra suggested getting a drin at Angel Wings before heading home.

"Are you okay.'' Cobra asked.

''Yeah but I can't drink right now.'' Jessica answered.

''You have to work a couple of hours before you head home.'' cobras said.

''Yeah.'' Jessica replied.

''You set me up and I'll wait to drive you home.'' Cobra said.

''Deal but you really shouldn't drink to much.'' Jessica replied.

''Set me up with plenty of coffee, maybe a private dance or two and I'll be happy.'' Cobra said.

''You got it.'' Jessica replied.

Cobra parked the car at Angel Wings and both got out and walked inside. Thora saw Jessica and Cobra.

"How's it going, Thora?" Jessica asked.

''You already have a request.'' Thora answered.

"Alright, set Cobra up with coffee and one of the girls. I'll be with you when I can.'' Jessica said.

Jessica walked through the club and headed to the dressing room. She got dressed in her sexy rocker chick outfit. She then headed to the VIP lounge. Salem the DJ saw her and waited till she was ready before her music started. She turned around and saw Avenged Sevenfold.

''Before you really get started, we want to make a bet with you.'' Matt said.

''What?'' Jessica asked.

''You dance for Brian. But if at the end, he's not turned on you'll dance for us. But if he is turned on, we'll pay up.'' Matt answered.

''Speak for yourself, I'm with her.'' Zacky said.

''Okay, so you and Zack against the rest of us.'' Matt replied.

''You got a deal.'' Jessica said.

Jessica pulled a chair and told Brian to sit. She then waited for the music to start. Once the music started, she danced around him but never touched him. She knew she would win because no man could resist the way she was dancing. She had noticed she was turning him on. The song was about to end so now all she had do do was walk away. She backed away from Brian and left him hard. She walked over to the table.

''Didn't have to touch him. He was hard before I was finished.'' Jessica said.

''Pay up.'' Zacky replied.

The others pulled out money and Zacky split it with her. Brian walked back to the table.

''Syn, you suck.'' Johnny said.

''I couldn't help it, she's good.'' Brian replied

''Where did you learn that?" Matt asked.

''I can't reveal everything, besided I chalk it up to being a girl.'' Jessica answered.

'' What are you doing after this?'' Brian asked.

''Going home. I worked all day at Forsaken and now here.'' Jessica answered.

''You should just head home.'' Matt said.

''Change first, then find my ride.'' Jessica replied.

''Have a good night.'' Brian said.

They watched her walk out of the VIP lounge. Jessica headed towards the dressing room. She changed bck into her street clothes. She then left and went to find Cobra. She ran into Thora.

''What's wrong?" Thora asked.

''Everone knows about the no sex rule. Well Nipha broke it.'' Jessica answered.

''My advice is after your shift ends, go home and please your man.'' Thora said.

''When?" Jessica asked.

''Right now.'' Thora answered.

Jessica thanked Thora and headed back to the dressing room. She clocked out. She eventually found Cobra and they left Angel Wings. Cobra drove her home. Cobra parked the car in the driveway.

''I really want to tahank you for tonight.'' Cobra said.

''You don't have to. I can tell you got lucky.'' Jessica replied.

''Yeah but nothing else.'' Cobra said.

''Anyway, thanks for the ride and I'll see you later tonight.'' Jessica replied.

''Just leave the bag in the car. I'll take it in when I get home.'' Cobra said.

Jessica got out of the car and walked to the door. She unlocked the door before waving to Cobra. She walked inside and locked the door. She didn't see or hear anyone, so she headed upstairs to her room. She turned on the CD player and soon Villes' voice filled the air. She changed for bed and crawled in.


	8. Thursday Night

(Friday Early Morning)

A couple of hours later, Nipha unlocked the door. The 69 Eyes were right behind. Nipha locked the door before she headed upstairs. That's when she heard the music. This wasn't a good sign and she knew it. The guys followed and heard the familer music.

''What's wrong?" Jyrki asked.

''Jessica.'' Nipha answered.

''She was upset about earlier.'' Jyrki said.

''This is different. We just came home, so she was here along. That's the main reason for HIM.'' Nipha replied.

"Does it happen often.'' Jyrki asked.

''Mostly but there are nights she has your singing to help her.'' Nipha answered.

Nipha headed to her room. Jyrki went to Jessica's. He quietly got undresses and crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms around Jessica. Jessica felt Jyrki arms around her and woke up.

''You awake.'' Jyrki asked.

''I wasn't a minute ago.'' Jessica answered.

''You know you should have called. I would've come home. I just want to spend as much time as I can with you.'' Jyrki said.

''I know.'' Jessica replied.

''So what do you really want.'' Jyrki asked.

''Forget the rule. I want what we had in Finland. So let's break the rule.'' Jessica answered.

Jyrki undressed her and just took in her soft curvy body. He knew she had great breasts even with the shirts she wore. He forgot how amazing they were. He knew how big they were and loved them. So big he couldn't get them in his hands. They filled his hands and more to spare.

He reached down and gently cupped her breast. They were so firm. He lowered his head and lightly licked one of her nipples, which immediately responed. He licked softly all over her luscious breast before he gently sucked on the other nippple, giving it equal attention.

She couldn't take it no longer. She reached under him and slid down his boxers. Searching for his thick cock. He stood up and stripped in one swift motion. She stared at his beautiful body and couldn't believe that they were doing this. Jessica sat up and Jyrki's hands gently spread her legs. He dipped his head down and slowly slipped his tongue into her waiting pussy. He licked her lips and circled around her throbbing clit. The taste of her was heaven and he breathed deeply into her love hole. He closed his mouth around her clit and softly sucked. Jessica laid her head back and moaned. She put her hands on his head and pushed him harder in between her legs. Jyrki slipped two fingers inside her and continued to tongue at her clit, sending shockwaves through her body. Jessica couldn't help but spread her legs wider and push his head further into her pulsating pussy as she came fiercely, bucking her hips and flooding his mouth withe her juices.

Jyrki kept his fingers in her hole and continued with a slow and steady rhythm moving in and out while her wetness flowed freely onto his hand. Jessica coaxed Jyrki up onto the bed and laid him on his back. She straddled his face, and he immeduately began lapping up her sweet tasting juices as she leaned forward and took his long thick cock into her mouth. First she licked up and down the entire shaft then she flicked the tip with her tongue and felt him shudder. She placed the tip of his cock at her lips and slowly slipped the entire thing into her mouth. She licked and sucked him, moving her mouth u and down on his huge dick and tickled his ball with her fingers. Jyrki continued to tongue her pussy hole while she sucked wildly on his throbing cock.

Jessica quickly sat up and turned around and before Jyrki even knew it, she had straddled him and impaled his cock deep withing her longing pussy. They both moaned in pleasure and jyrkik reached up and fondled her swinging breasts. Jessica moved on top of him, riding him like a mad women. She leaned forward and kissed Jyrki strongly on the lips, as hid strong arms wrapped around her and held her close. They moved together, their hips moving in unison. His hands moved further down her body and grasped onto her tight, round ass. He looked up at her and smiled.

''I'd like to get a closer look at that ass.'' Jyrki said.

With that, she got up and postioned herself on her hands and knees. Jyrki came up behind her and lef his engorged cock to her pussy, and slid it all the way in. Jessica leaned down until her breasts were pressed into the bed and her ass was positioned high in the air. With each of Jyrki's thrust, his balls swung and hit her clit, sending her in small spasms. Jyrki planted his hands firmly on her ass cheeks and watched as his cock plunged deep into her pussy over and over. He then leaned his body over hers and reached his hand around and rubbed her clit with his forefinger and thumb, sending Jessica over the edge. She came quickly, and feeling her body jolt sent Jyrki over too. He came hard and filled her pussy with his thick cum.

The two of them laid on the bed and kissed, while their bodies slowed down. He gently sucked on her nipples.


	9. Friday Early Hours

(Friday Morning)

Jessica was still wrapped in Jyrki's arms when she woke. She had to carefully escape so she could get up and shower. Everytime she would move, Jyrki would tighten his arms. She knew she would have to wake him. So she turned in his arms and started kissing him.

''Don't start.'' Jyrki said.

''I have to get up.'' Jessica replied.

Jyrki let her go and she got up. She headed to her bathroom and started the shower. Jyrki soon joined her.

''We'll only take a shower. Otherwise I'll be late for work.'' Jessica said.

Jessica finished before Jyrki and she got out and dried off. Jyrki got out a minute later.

''Cobra is having up play on Halloween.'' Jyrki said.

''I know.'' Jessica replied.

''I also know he's having you and the other dress up. I was wondering do you have a costume yet.'' Jyrki asked.

''No and no you're not getting me one. I plan on going shopping soon to get one.'' Jessica answered.

Jessica got dressed and left her bedroom. She headed downstairs and to the kitchen. Not to long after, Jussi walked in and handed Jessica his Misfit jacket.

''I hope you stun the girls later.'' Jussi said.

"I will but I wish you guys were coming.'' Jessica replied.

''I know but we don't want to freak everyone out.'' Jussi said.

Jessica kissed Jussi's cheek and soon left afterward. She headed to the bus stop and waited. Before the bus showed, Cobra stopped in front of her.

''Care for a ride.'' Cobra asked.

Jessica got in and Cobra drove into town. He soon parked the car and they got out. They headed into Forsaken.

"So how was last night.'' Cobra asked.

''You mean early this morning.'' Jessica answered.

''Yes.'' Cobra said.

''Well a girl can't reveal everything.'' Jessica replied.

''You didn't do what I think it is.'' Cobra said.

''What. Had sex. Hell yeah.'' Jessica replied.

''While your step sister was there?" Cobra asked.

''Yes. I only did what she had done.'' Jessica answered.

''So what now?" Cobra asked.

''Work till BJ get here and then we go get our hair done.'' Jessica answered.

''After that, then what.'' Cobra asked.

''Not sure but I think dinner.'' Jessica answered.

''Just come back here and fix dinner for you and BJ.'' Cobra said.

''What about you?" Jessica asked.

"I'll be fine.'' Cobra answered.

''Don't give me that. I'll make enough for all three of us.'' Jessica said.

''Just leave a list of what you need and I'll have it when you get back.'' Cobra replied.

''Deal.'' Jessica said.

''Do you need anything else?'' Cobra asked.

''No. Just make sure everything is closed up before we leave.'' Jessica answered.

''You know I will.'' Cobra said.

''Do you have your clothes picked out yet?'' Jessica asked.

''Not yet, but I was hoping you'd pick it out.'' Cobra answered.

''I'll see what I can do. Need anything new.'' Jessica asked.

''A new tie.'' Cobra answered.

''Is that all.'' Jessica asked.

''I think so. But if you see something you think I need then get it.'' Cobra answered.

Not to long, BJ walked in. She saw Jessica and Cobra talking. Jessica was making a list. BJ walked closer.

''Hey, you ready.'' BJ asked.

''One second.'' Jessica answered.

''Okay.'' BJ said.

''Cobra came up with us having dinner here.'' Jessica replied.

''That's a good idea. So what are we gonna have.'' BJ asked.

''Romaine and berry salad with strawberry vinaigrette and then I was thinking of making either spagetti or subs.'' Jessica answered.

''Stick with the salad and make subs, that way I can do something.'' BJ said.

''Write it down and I'll get everything while you ladies are out.'' Cobra replied.

BJ added what she would need to make the subs. After the list was done, Jessica and BJ left.

"Are you sure about the outfit you have.'' BJ asked.

"I like it but that's something I should were when I have protection from my boyfriend.'' Jessica answered.

''Good cll. So let's find you something just as sexy.'' BJ said.

They walked to arabella's hair salon. They walked inside and arabella greeted them. arabella is one of Jessica best friends.

''So what can I do for you?" arabella asked.

''Girls' night out but we're going to The Perkele. So we want to look good.'' Jessica answered.

arabella assigned someone for BJ and for Jessica, arabella want to do Jessica's hair so they could catch up.

Jessica knew exactly what arabella wanted and she was okay with it. It had been over a month since the last time they talked.

BJ was already getting her hair washed and Jessica waited.

''So how's everything?" arabella asked.

''Same old stuff. Step sister is still a bitch.'' Jessica answered.

''What else.'' arabella asked.

''She's after Jyrki and making my left miserable.'' Jessica answered.

''But that's not gonna happen. Jyrki really loves you and she can't make you whole life miserable.'' arabella said.

''So I really show her up at the club.'' Jessica replied.

''So you want simple and sexy or naughty sexy.'' arabella asked.

''Naughty sexy. That way Nipha won't have a chance in hell.'' Jessica answered.

''What about your outfit.'' arabella asked.

''We were gonna go to the mall to get a different one.'' Jessica answered.

''What's wrong with the first one.'' arabella asked.

''Well it showed more skin then I like.'' Jessica answered.

''And that's a problem.'' arabella asked.

''Yes, especially with Nipha around.'' Jessica answered.

''Good call. Now sit and let me do you hair.'' arabella said.

Jessica sat down and arabella started on washing Jessica's hair. They continued to talk about little things of no importance. They were talking about Jyrki when BJ walked over.

''Good look, Jess.'' BJ said.

''Very funny.'' Jessica replied.

''No seriously, it's a good look. Nipha will be so jealous.'' BJ said.

''I'm gonna come back on Halloween so I can get my hair done again.'' Jessica replied.

''So there's a party at the club?'' arabella asked.

''Yes and there's gonna be two bands.'' Jessica answered.

''Yeah one is a boyband and another band.'' BJ said.

''The 69 Eyes are playing on Halloween at the club.'' Jessica replied.

''About time. I'll actually get to see them.'' arabella said.

''I know their other shows are already sold out.'' Jessica replied.

''But you don't need tickets to get in as long as you with Jyrki.'' BJ said.

''Funny thing is. I've never been to a live concert to see the band.''Jessica replied.

''Well then we have to get you to one.'' BJ said.

''How did you met Jyrki without going to a show.'' arabella asked.

''They came into Forsaken and of course I had eyes for Jussi but then I heard Jyrki's deep voice and I was hooked. He as me tons of questions about the club and stuff in general. Next thing I know he asked me out.'' Jessica answered.

''Do they plan on coming to the new club?" BJ asked.

''Not that I know of. But they really shouldn't anyway. Both Jyrki and Jussi are sick.'' Jessica answered.

''To bad, would have been fun to see Nipha squirm.'' BJ said.

''Besides I'n not ready to explain Jyrki just yet. The others don't know about him.'' Jessica replied.

''You're gonna have to tell them sometime.'' BJ said.

''I know.'' Jessica replied.

''Call Jyrki and invite them to the club.'' arabella said.

''I might as well Forsaken is going to be closed so they can't go there.'' Jessica replied.

''Just call and invite them to come.'' BJ said.

''After my hair is done.'' Jessica replied.

arabella soon finished and Jessica and BJ paid. Jessica took out her cell and called Jyrki. She invited the whole band to join them at The Perkele. Jyrki knew there had to be another reason why she wanted the band to be there.

After she hung up, Jessica and BJ headed out of the salon. They walked around looking at some store displays.

''Do you have any ideas of where you'll find the dress you want.'' BJ asked.

''The mall should have something.'' Jessica answered.

''Who's got the car.'' BJ asked.

''Take a guess. She hasn't let anyone use since she went shopping last. And then I had a chance to drive it because she met some random guys.'' Jessica answered.

''Let's head over to my place and I'll see if my brother will lend us his car.'' BJ said.

Both girls walked to BJ's place. And as soon as they got in, BJ picked up the phone and called her brother. Once she got her answer, BJ and Jessica waited.

''How long?" Jessica asked.

''Couple of minutes. Aaron will bring his over and then we'll drop him off on our way to the mall.'' BJ answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

''Why, what's wrong?" BJ asked.

''Nothing. I was just curious.'' Jessica answered.

''Do you really want to hear something.'' BJ asked.

''Sure.'' Jessica answered.

''Your step sister is dating Nick.'' BJ said.

''She's really not going to like me then.'' Jessica replied.

''Why?" BJ asked.

''I've dated Nick for three years. I've done things with him that she doesn't even know I know.'' Jessica answered.

''I remember and I don't need to know about that. Besides she'll either learn or find out from him.'' BJ said.

''True but I don't think he'd tell her that stuff.'' Jessica replied.

Twenty minutes later, Aaron parked the car. BJ and Jessica soon left the house. Aaron got out and moved to the back while the girls' sat in front.

BJ noticed Aaron staring at Jessica.

''Aaron, it's not polite to stare.'' BJ said.

''Can't help it.'' Aaron replied.

''It's only Jess.'' BJ said.


	10. Friday Morning

(Friday Afternoon)

BJ drove Aaron home and waited for Aaron to walk into the house. Once he was inside, BJ backed the car out of the driveway. They were on their way to the mall. Once at the mall, they got out and BJ locked the car. They walked into the mall. First they went to a vintage clothing store to fina a dress for BJ.

"Does the others need dresses?" Jessica asked.

''No, they came her and got theirs the other day.'' BJ answered.

"So it's just you that needs one.'' Jessica asked.

''And you of course.'' BJ answered.

''True and we need to pick up Cobra a new tie and I know one place that has what he likes.'' Jessica said.

''I know that store as well.'' BJ replied.

BJ found a neutral-colored Collage Town vintage dress. It had lace patchworks, beight tulle and noir mesh overlay. She also found a Sterling Silver Topaz Whale that would go perfectly. Along with the neutral-colored shoes.

''What do you think?" BJ asked.

''It's perfect.'' Jessica answered.

''Now we need to find you something.'' BJ said.

''We will in Victoria Secrets. I saw something online last night and it's at the store.'' Jessica replied.

BJ paid for her dress, jewerly and shoes. Then they headed to Victoria Secrets. Jessica headed straight for the dresses and picked out the Winter White Wrap Dress and made sure she had the right size. She got everything she needed and paid.

''Your step sister won't know what to think, when she sees you in that dress.'' BJ said.

''She won't see it until I take off Jussi's jacket. But I really think she'll hate me more.'' Jessica replied.

''Let's worry about that later. We still have to get Cobra his tie and whatever else.'' BJ said.

They walked to Hot Topic and walked inside.

"I feel out of place in here.'' BJ said.

''We won't be long in here once we find the tie and whatever else.'' Jessica replied.

Jessica walked around and found a tie with skulls along with a hat with skulls. Then she saw a couple of things. Once for Jussi and one for Jyrki.

''Got everything.'' BJ asked.

''Yep, let me pay for this.'' Jessica answered.

''Do you need jewerly.'' BJ asked.

''No, I have all of that. Jyrki bought everything a long time ago.'' Jessica answered.

BJ headed up to the front of the store and waited for Jessica. Once Jessica paid for everything she walked towards BJ and they left the store. nj lead Jessica to the food court. Jessica ordered chili cheese fries and a smoothie.

''Is that all you want.'' BJ asked.

''Yeah, I don't want to spoil what were gonna have for dinner.'' Jessica answered.

''So true.'' BJ said.

So BJ ordered the same as Jessica. They sat down and began eating.

''I can make this stuff.'' Jessica said.

''Can Nipha cook?" BJ asked.

''No, she never learned. I learned from my dad just after my real mom died.'' Jessica answered.

''Did her mom even cook.'' BJ asked.

''No, there was only my dad and me that did all the cooking.'' Jesssica answered.

''But you at least got some skills.'' BJ said.

''Yeah and they don't involve a boyfriend.'' Jessica replied.

''Oh yeah, but you have that as well.'' BJ said.

''So true. I have that and he is so womderful to me.'' Jessica replied.

''Would you ever consider moving.'' BJ asked.

''To Finland. I might that way after everything goes wrong, Nipha would really have to beg to get me back here.'' Jessica answered.

''So you'd really want her to fall flat on her ass.'' BJ said.

''After all that she's done to me.'' Jessica replied.

''Okay good point.'' BJ said.

They finished eating and then headed out to the parking lot. They got into the car and left the mall. They drove back to get Aaron before heading back to Forsaken. Once at Forsaken, the girls got out and headed inside. Aaron took his car and drove away. BJ followed Jessica to Cobra's office so they could store their bags. They soon walked out and into the kitchen. Jessica headed out to the bar and Cobra saw her.

''I have everything you girls needed for dinner. But we still have the lunch crowd.'' Cobra said.

''So what's the special of the day?" Jessica asked.

''Whatever you and BJ decide.'' Cobra answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

Jessica headed back to the kitchen. BJ saw her.

''Cobra's leaving lunch up to us.'' Jessica said.

''Anything special.'' BJ asked.

''No, just need to make one that that everyone will eat.'' Jessica answered.

''Any ideas.'' BJ asked.

''Cheeseburgers, hamburgers and fries.'' Jessica answered.

''Good choice. Simple and easy.'' BJ said.

''So are we meeting them at the club or are they gonna show up here.'' Jessica asked.

''They agreed that you and Nipha needed to stay apart longer.'' BJ answered.

''So we'll be meeting them there.'' Jessica said.

''Yes.'' BJ replied.

Jessica started on the burgers while BJ started on the fries. Cobra walked in.

''So the special is.'' Cobra asked.

"Burgers, cheeseburgers and fries. That's all we're making.'' Jessica answered.

Cobra left the kitchen and the girls got back to work. They talked about nothing of importance but it was better than silence.

''We need a radio in here.'' BJ said.

''No we don't. Cobra installed a speaker system just over the doors. All I need to do is turn on the main system.'' Jessica replied.

''Just none of that other music you like.'' BJ said.

''But it helpe me work better.'' Jessica replied.

''Fine.'' BJ said.

Jessica headed up front and to the music system. She looked throught the CD's and pulled out a mix CD of bands no one would think of listening to in a goth club. She then headed back into the kitchen.

''Where were you hiding this music.'' BJ asked.

''Secret place.'' Jessica answered.

Most of the songs both girls sang to but then there were songs BJ didn't know and Jessica sang. When Jessicas wasn't looking, BJ pulled out her cell and recorded Jessica singing. BJ made sure she didn't get caught. Once BJ had one song recorded, she saved it. That's how it went for the next hour. BJ knew Jessica didn't want the fame. Then she thought of Nipha, the vicious backstabbing, whore of a step sister. BJ also thought what has Nick gotten himself into.

''What are you thinking?" Jessica asked.

''Nothing, just thinking about a few things.'' BJ answered.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

''Do you think Jyrki will ever marry you.'' BJ asked.

''Who knows. I mean he loves me but I don't know if he will.'' Jessica answered.

Nipha was off work and sitting in her room. She wouldn't see Nick until later. So she formed a plan to get what she wanted. She got up and headed to Jessica's room. She walked inside and looked around. She then wrote a note to Jyrki. She was gonna either get them to break up or have a huge fight. Once she finished the note and signed Jessica's name. She made sure the note was on the dresser in and enevolpe addressed to Jyrki. Then Nipha looked looked around the room and saw the closet. She walked over and opened the doo. She saw the blood red box. So she carefully pulled it off of the shelf and moved it over to the bed. Nipha knew it was expensive. She carefully removed the lid and saw the black Low-neck slip nightie. She had a feeling Jyrki got it for Jessica and that only mad her want it more. So she picke up the nighties and them put the boax back in the closet. On her way out, Nipha spotted the bellychain. She grabbed that and left Jessica's room. But what Nipha didn't know was that Jussi had seen her go into Jessica's room. Jussi waited until Nipha was in her room before he went into Jessica's. Jussi looked around and saw the enevelope on the dresser. Jussi picked up the letter and stuffed it down his pants. He knew he had to get to Forsaken. Jussi left Jessica's room and to his room. He heard Nipha leave so he headed to her room and walked in. He looked around and saw the bellychain and the Black Low0neck slip nightie. He grabbed both and left Nipha's room. He went back to his. He grabbed his small bag and put everything in, except the letter. He then left his room and headed downstairs. He then left the house and to the bus stop.

Once at the stop away from Forsaken, Jussi got off and walked to the clyb. He soon walked into the club and Cobra saw him.

''What's wrong?" Cobra asked.

''Need to talk to Jess.'' Jussi answered.

''Just head back to the kitchen. I suggest you use my office.'' Cobra said.

Jussi headed into the kitchen. Jessica saw him and just knew something was wrong. Jessica told BJ to keep an eye on everything. Then Jessica lead Jussi into Cobra's office.

''What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

Jussi pulled out the black nightie.

''Nipha took it and I took it from her.'' Jussi answered.

''What else?" Jessica asked.

Jussi pulled the letter out of his pants and handed it to Jessica.

''She left that as well.'' Jussi answered.

Jessica saw it was addressed to Jyrki.

''Has he read this yet?" Jessica asked.

''No.'' Jussi answered.

Jessica opened the letter and began to read it aloud. She couldn't believe it. Nipha really wanted Jyrki to break up with her.

''Any of that true.'' Jussi asked.

''No. Nipha's trying to get me and Jyrki apart.'' Jessica answered.

''So what are you gonna do about it.'' Jussi asked.

''First I'll let Jyrki know about the letter. That way if Nipha tries anything, he'll know.'' Jessica answered.

''Good plan.'' Jussi said.

Jessica kissed Jussi's cheek and they left Cobra's office. Jussi headed up front and sat down. He ordered a cheesburger and fries.

''Everything okay.'' Cobra asked.

''Yeah, Jess is gonna handle everything.'' Jussi answered.

''So what happened now.'' Cobra asked.

"I saw Nipha taking something of Jessica's, so I took it back. Then there was the letter.'' Jussi answered.

Cobra placed the cheesburger and fries in front of Jussi. Jussi began eating.

''Did you forget how good her cooking is.'' Cobra asked.

''Most definitely.'' Jussi answered.

Cobra walked into the kitchen and saw both girls taking a break.

"I want to see the letter.'' Cobra said.

''What letter.'' BJ asked.

''Nipha decided to write a letter to Jyrki. Basically trying to get up to have a huge fight or break up. Jussi found it before Jyrki.'' Jessica answered.

''And.'' Cobra asked.

''Honestly, I'm gonna show Jyrki so he has a clue.'' Jessica answered.

''Will he know none of this is real.'' BJ asked.

''Jyrki knows me well enough to know I haven't done anything. I've been faithful.'' Jessica answered.

Cobra headed back to the bar. BJ went back to work.

''What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

''I can't believe she'd do that to you after everything you and your dad have done for them.'' BJ answered.

''She'll learn once everything fall into place.'' Jessica said.

''I hope so.'' BJ replied.

''Anyway go find out how many orders we still have.'' Jessica said.

BJ left the kitchen and headed to the front. She asked Cobra if ther was anymore lunch orders.

''No, go ahead and help her clean up. Then you guys can start on dinner.'' Cobra said.

''Okay.'' BJ replied.

BJ headed back to the kitchen.

''Cobra says we can clean up and make dinner.'' BJ said.

''Let's make dinner then clean up. That way we won't have a really huge mess.'' Jessica replied.

BJ pulled out what she needed to start the subs. Jessica started on the Romaine and Berry Salad with Strawberry Vinaigrette.

"That looks so good.'' BJ said.

''How's the subs coming.'' Jessica asked.

''Not so good.'' BJ answered.

Jessica stopped what she was doing and went to help BJ. Jessica started working on the meatballs and sauce.

''Go help Cobra close up.'' Jessica said.

BJ left the kitchen and headed up front. She started clearing tables while Cobra locked up.

Jessica was still working when both BJ and Cobra walked in. Once Jessica had the meatballs and sauce done, BJ took over. Jessica went back to working on the salad. Once dshe was done, she placed it in the refridgator. BJ finished the subs. Jessica washed her hands while Cobra pulled out the plates, cups and silverware. BJ finished up the subs and started making her own. Jessica got the salad out. Both Jessica and Cobra grabbed a sub and salad. Jessica waited for Cobra to start before she did. Once he took his first bite, he chewed and swallowed.

''It's good.'' BJ said.

''Yeah, real good.'' Cobra replied.

''You've had my cooking before, what's different?'' Jessica asked.

''It's a little better then what you make for the club.'' Cobra answered.

''It's no different.'' Jessica said.

Everyone continued eating with little conversation.

''So did you buy what I needed.'' Cobra asked.

''Yes. Once we get to your place, hop in the shower. I'll find you something to wear.'' Jessica answered.

''And you two can change in the spare bedroom.'' Cobra said.

They continued talking and eating for a little longer. Then all three cleaned up so there wasn't a huge mess.

Once everything was done, BJ and Jessica grabbed their bags and then all three left the club.

They got into Cobra's car and he drove them back to his place. Once at Cobra's, all three got out and the girls grabbed their bags and followed Cobra inside. Jessica showed BJ the spare bedroom.

''Go take your shower.'' Jessica said.

''Okay.'' Cobra replied.

Cobra went and started his shower. Jessica went into Cobra's bedroom and went through his closet. Jessica pulled out a black suit. Along with a white shirt. She then pulled out the black tie with white skulls and she pulled out the hat that matched the tie. After she laid the clothes on the bed, she left Cobra's toom and headed to the spare bedroom. BJ was already dressed and applying her make-up. BJ saw Jessica.

''He's gonna look good.'' Jessica said.

''As are we.'' BJ replied.

''You really think so.'' Jessica asked.

''Most definitely. Your step sister will be so pissed once she sees that dress.'' BJ answered.

Jessica continued changing and put on her make-up. Once she had her shoes on, both girls walked out to the living rrom. Jessica grabbed jussi's Misfit jacket and put it on.

Cobra soon walked out all dressed.

''Wow.'' BJ said.

''So I did okay?'' Jessica asked.

''Yeah. He looks hott.'' BJ answered.

''I could say the same about you ladies.'' Cobra said.

''Well Jess is anyway.'' BJ replied.

''Then I can't wait to see Nipha's face.'' Cobra said.

''I don't really want to. Besides she doesn't know about one thing.'' Jessica replied.

''Alright, spill.'' Cobra said.

''The guys are going to show up.'' Jessica replied.

''Is that wise.'' Cobra asked.

''Probably not but Jyrki and Jussi would do anything for me.'' Jessica answered.

''Are we ready to go.'' BJ asked.

''Most definitely.'' Jessica answered.


	11. Friday Afternoon

(Friday Night)

All three left Cobra's place and got back into the car. Cobra drove to The Perkele. Once there, all three got out. They walked to the entrance and showed their ID's. BJ saw the rest of the girls. Nipha was flirting with every guy that past the table. All three headed to the table.

Jessica saw Nipha's blue Open Air Party Dress and the diamond key heart necklace. Then BJ had worn the neutral-colored Collage own dress, the Goldoni Heart Pendent. Angel was next with the light purple Birthday Cupcake dress and the Color Obsession Sterling Silver Topaz Butterfly necklace. Leslie had decided not to show up or got sick and stayed home.

All three girls looked at Jessica all they saw was the Playboy Rabbit Head Dangle Earrings with the pink stones. Jessica carefuly undone the Misfit jacket and the Winter White Victoria Secrests Wrap Dress had the same guys that Nipha tried flirting with came up to Jessica. She politely dismissed them and then the look on Nipha's face was priceless.

''You're an ungrateful bitch. What I chose for you would have been fine.'' Nipha said.

''Now you see why I don't let you pick out my clothes. You'd have me dress as ugly as possible so everyone can pay attention to you.'' Jessica replied.

''And that's a problem.'' Nipha asked.

''Eventually for you it will be.'' Jessica answered.

''What the hell does that mean?'' Nipha asked.

''You'll find out eventually.'' Jessica answered.

Cobra figured he had to get Jessica away from Nipha. So he lead Jessica to the bar.

''Leave her alone or else we tell Nick.'' Angel said.

''I don't care if he does. He won't break up with me.'' Nipha replied.

''Maybe not, but he'd pick us over you anyday.'' Angel said.

''Yeah and I'm very sure he'd pick Jess over you anyday.'' BJ replied.

''Not likely.'' Nipha said.

''Do you have any idea that Nick and Jessica ever did anything.'' Angel asked.

''Besides the normal. I would know about anything else.'' Nipha answered.

''They did stuff, he'll never do with you. And I mean everything and that includes kinky sex.'' Angel said.

''She wouldn't.'' Nipha replied.

''How would you know, she wouldn't. Do you even remember what she was like before her dad and your mom married.'' BJ asked.

''No, she's changed since then.'' Nipha answered.

''Anyway, you'll never live up to your stepsister.'' Angel said.

''And that's a true fact.'' BJ replied.

''I bet he still thinks about her.'' Angel said.

''Oh he does. Remember I told you about seeing him naked. He was watching a porn and thinking of her.'' BJ replied.

''I remember you saying that but I didn't believe it.'' Angel said.

''So you see, you'll never live up to Jessica.'' BJ replied.

''And that makes me want to screw up her life.'' Nipha said.

''And we told you that if you ever mess with her, you'll regret it.'' BJ replied.

Not to long after, Cobra walked back with Jessica. Only problem, Jessica still wasn't having fun. Then she saw Jyrki walk in. He saw her and headed over. The rest of the girls saw him. BJ guessed as soon as she saw him.

''Who is he?'' Angel asked.

''His name is Jyrki. He's the lead singer of The 69 Eyes and he's my boyfriend.'' Jessica answered.

''Why didn't you tell us sooner.'' Angel asked.

''Because I felt if I told you, you'd want to judge him like you are now.'' Jessica answered.

''No, we wouldn't.'' BJ said.

''Yes you would have. Besides just get to know him first.'' Jessica replied.

Jyrki finally made it over and heplace his hand on Jessica's. He leaned over and whispered something.

''They know.'' Jessica answered.

''Good.'' Jyrki said.

''BJ, Angel this is Jyrki.'' Jessica replied.

Jyrki then lead Jessica onto the dancefloor.

''I thought Jussi would have come with you.'' Jessica said.

''No, him and the others decided to watch movies.'' Jyrki replied.

''Okay.'' Jessica said.

''Want to know something.'' Jyrki asked.

''Sure.'' Jessica answered.

''In this dress, you're sexy.'' Jyrki said.

''And it made Nipha mad at me.'' Jessica replied.

''Imagine what would have happened if you'd have worn the outfit I got.'' Jyrki said.

''Let's say I not think about it. Besides I'd rather think about other things.'' Jessica replied.

''Like what?" Jyrki asked.

''Can't say but I think you know.'' Jessica answered.

''Alright, I get it. I want that again as wel.'' Jyrki said.

''I really thought you hated dancing.'' Jessica replied.

''As long as it's with you, I don't mind.'' Jyrki said.

''Right. You didn't in Finland, Jussi danced with me.'' Jessica replied.

''Righ and I was jealous.'' Jyrki said.

''And you didn't have to be jealous.'' Jessica replied.

''Right. But I was.'' Jyrki said.

''Besides I have you. I wouldn't want anyone else.'' Jessica replied.

They continued until the song changed. They then walked back to the table. Jyrki went to get them something to drink. Nipha was the only one left at the table.

''What did you mean earlier.'' Nipha asked.

''Well, you'll have everything you want. And I won't be around to see you fuck it up.'' Jessica answered.

''Really.'' Nipha said.

''I'm moving out, taking all my things and then you can do what you want with the house. But remember neither of our parents would have been happy about this. But I have to do this.'' Jessica replied.

''Where will you be moving too.'' Nipha asked.

''That is none of your business. I don't have to tell you anything.'' Jessica answered.

The song changed and everyone went back to the table. Jyrki walked back and handed Jessica her drink, After Jessica finished her deink, she was ready to go. Cobra, BJ and Jyrki were as well.

''Where do we go?'' BJ asked.

''I can reopen the club. That way the rest of the band can come.'' Cobra answered.

''I'll call and let then know.'' Jessica said.

''What if Nipha shows up.'' BJ asked.

''Just keep her away from the rest of the band.'' Jessica answered.

''What aren't you telling us?'' Cobra asked.

''Just take a guess.'' Jessica answered.

''Are you saying the house.'' BJ asked.

''It's not like I can prove it.'' Jessica answered.

''No but I bet Angel can find out.'' BJ said.

BJ headeve over to her sister and asked her if she could find something.

''Why?'' Angel asked.

''Because Jess want to know and thay way we have something on her if she screws up.'' BJ answered.

''We have to find out. We need to know for Nick's sake as well.'' Angel said.

''Anyway, Cobra's opening the club, so if you want to come you can.'' BJ said.

''We'll get on the other thing.'' Angel replied.

''Good.'' BJ said.

''What if Nipha wants to show up at the club.'' Angel asked.

''Just keep her away from the guys. That's all Jessica wants.'' BJ answered.

BJ went back to Jessica, Cobra and Jyrki and told them Angel would find out.

''Good.'' Jessica said.

Jessica grabbed Jussi's jacket before they left the club. Jyrki helped her put the jacket on and all four headed to Cobra's car.

Once Cobra parked the car in front of Forsaken, the rest of The 69 Eyes were waiting. Everyone got out of the car. Jussi walked over to Jessica.

''How did it go?'' Jussi asked.

''She's pissed cause I upstaged her again. But what else is new. She also knows I'm moving out.'' Jessica answered.

''Good. I mean about her being pissed. But I can't wait to see the outfit.'' Jussi said.

''Ar first, Jyrki didn't know what to say. But he said I was sexy.'' Jessica replied.

They followed everyone into Forsaken and Jussi headed straigh for the music and stared playing a playlist. Jessica walked over to a booth and slowly took off Jussi's jacket. Jussi watched her and his jaw dropped. Jyrki made his wat to her.

''I know how he feels.'' Jyrki said.

''And you always tell me how beautiful I am.'' Jessica replied.

''Because I never want you to ever forget it.'' Jyrki said.

Both sat down and the rest of the group joined them. Cobra serves drinks and everyone enjoyed themselves.

''Have you found you Halloween costume yet.'' Cobra asked.

''Not yet and no you not helping. None of you are.'' Jessica answered.

''Are you sure.'' Jussi asked.

''I'm sure. Besides I'll go with BJ tomorrow.'' Jessica answered.


	12. Friday Night

(Saturday Early Hours)

Not to long later, BJ, Angel and Nipha walked in. But the guys saw the look on Nipha's face when she saw Jessica's dress for the second time.

''She's really pissed.'' Jussi said.

''Oh yeah and I'm enloying it.'' Jessica replied.

''And you should.'' Cobra said.

''Anyway, I should go fix something to eat.'' Jessica replied.

''You don't have to.'' Cobra said.

''Has anyone eaten yet, if not, I'll just make left overs.'' Jessica asked.

''Just make left overs. That way we don't have to worry about what's in the fridge.'' Cobra answered.

Jessica headed into the kitchen and started ib reheating left overs. She heard music that Jussi had started. She also heard Cobra greet BJ, Angel and Nipha. BJ walked into the kitchen and help Jessica.

''Are you okay?'' BJ asked.

''Yeah just a little tired.'' Jessica answered.

''Maybe you should let me do this.'' BJ said.

Jessica didn't argue. She let BJ finished reheating the left overs. So Jessica left the kitchen and saw everyone. Angel was talking to Cobra. The guys were talking about something. Nipha was sitting beside Angel. But she saw Jessica walk out of the kitchem, so Nipha got up and headed over to the guys. Nipha put her plan in action. Jessica watched as Nipha headed over to the band and sit down beside Jyrki. She knew Jessica was watching so Nipha started running her hands all over Jyrki. He knew whar she was trying to do, so he let her do it. Jessica couldn't watch much more but she forced herself to. She headed over to Jussi.

''Please play something else.'' Jessica said.

''Do I need to know why?'' Jussi asked.

''No but you can guess.'' Jessica answered.

Jussi changed the music and Jessica headed back to the bar. She sat down.

''You okay?'' Cobra asked.

''Yeah, I think so.'' Jessica answered.

''Let her do what she's doing. Jyrki will push her away.'' Cobra said.

''You know if I couldn't see, I'd have never met Jyrki and I'd have to rely on my evil step sister. And she'd have everything like she wants.'' Jessica replied.

Not to long later, Jyrki was pushing Nipha away.

''Why are you doing this?'' Jyrki asked.

''Because I want my step sister unhappy.'' Nipha answered.

''I'll tell you now, leave her and us alone. I really think Jussi had the right idea about you. And now I really believe it.'' Jyrki said.

Nipha walked away. Jessica walked over and sat down beside Jyrki.

"You don't have to say anything, I saw the whole thing.'' Jessica said.

BJ walked out of the kitchen and served the lef overs.

After all the food was eaten, the dishes were done and everyone left the club. Jessica, The 69 Eyes and Nipha headed to the house. Cobra headed to his place while the others headed home. Once at home, Jessica headed upstairs and changed for bed.


	13. A Few Days Before Halloween

(A few days before Halloween) (Oct. 29th)

Weeks after girls' night, it was three days before Halloween and Jessica was at Forsaken working. She was making sure that everything was ready. That even included the got to think about things and just like she had figured, everyone was busy worrying about Nipha's birthday and Jyrki's that they had forgetten hers once again. Not to long after, BJ walked into the kitchen and helped Jessica.

''What else needs to be done?'' BJ asked.

''My costume. I wanted to know what Nipha was getting before I got mine. She didn't get hers until yesterday.'' Jessica answered.

''Will Cobra give you time to get it.'' BJ asked.

''Yea besides I have everything else done. But I'll ask him anyway.'' Jessica answered.

Jessica walked away from BJ and went to find Cobra. Before she even had to ask, he knew and agreed to let her go. So Jessica headed back over to BJ and she just knew Cobra agreed. Both girls left the club.

"Any idea of what Nipha go?'' BJ asked.

''No, but she's at work, so we can head to the house and check hers out.'' Jessica answered.

''While were out, I need to get my costume. I know Angel got hers. I think the guys did too.'' BJ said.

''Don't aske. The 69 Eyes aren't coming in costume as far as I know.'' Jessica replied.

''I kind of figured that.'' BJ said.

''They have to perform that night.'' Jessica replied.

''I was meaning to ask what you did for your birthday.'' BJ asked.

"Well everyone celebrated Jyrki's birthday and then they worried about Nipha's so my birthday got ignored once again.'' Jessica answered.

''We'll have to fix that and soon.'' BJ said.

''Don't worry about it. I knew it would happen.'' Jessica replied.

''Alright.'' BJ said.

''Anyway, would you be willing to work when Cobra moves the club.'' Jessica asked.

''Wait a second. He's closing and moving.'' BJ answered.

''He figures he'd have better business in Finland.'' Jessica said.

They continued talking all the way to the house. Once there, Jessica unlocked the door and they walked inside. They headed upstairs to Nipha's room.

''So where would she keep it.'' BJ asked.

''Closet most likely.'' Jessica anwered.

BJ opened the closet door and looked through shirts, dresses. Jessica leaned against the wall and saw some of her clothes hanging in the closet. So she told BJ to hand her things to her.

''Now I see why you never wore any of them,ll BJ said.

"She took everything Jyrki ever gave me. These are some of them.'' Jessica replied.

''Look what I found.'' BJ said.

She pulled out a see through bag with Nipha's Halloween costume.

''Nick has the guy version.'' BJ said.

''So they decided to dress alike. So I shouldn't have problem upstaging her.'' Jessica replied.

Jessica walked over to the jewerly and looked through it. She found the ring her dad gave her along with the silver butterfly with jewels on the wings. Make-up was next. Jessica found all her lipglosses along with her eye shadow collection.

''Go everything.'' BJ asked.

''I think so.'' Jessica answered.

They took everything over to Jessica's room. Jessica found an empty bag and neatly folded the clothes and put them in the bag. She did then put the make-up and jewerly in as well. Once the bag was zipped up, they left Jessica's room. They headed back downstairs. They walked out the front door and locked it. Then they started towards Forsaken so Jessica could drop off the bag. And they could borrow Cobra's car.

Once at Forsaken, Jessica went straight for Cobra's office and hid the bag. She made sure to lockup. She didn't have to say anything to Cobra, he just knew. BJ had asked Cobra for his car keys and got them.

''Are upi ladies coming back?'' Cobra asked.

''Yeah, I still have a couple of hours.'' Jessica answered.

''Me too.'' BJ said.

''Then I'll see you two in a couple of hours.'' Cobra replied.

Both girls kissed Cobra on the cheek befor they started out.

''Jess, just one second.'' Cobra said.

''Yeah.'' Jessica replied.

''Did you leave a bag in my office?'' Cobra asked.

''Yes. BJ and I found more of my things in Nipha's room. So we figured it'd be safe here.'' Jessica answered.

''How much more do you have left?'' Cobra asked.

''Just a couple of boxes I thin.'' Jessica answered.

''I'll take you home and I'll get those.'' Cobra said.

''Anyway I wanted to ask about staying with you.'' Jessica replied.

''Most of your things are already at my place, so I don't see why not. I think it would do you good to finally get out of that house.'' Cobra said.

''I just worry about the guys.'' Jessica replied.

"Don't worry. They have a show tonight so they won't be home till late.'' Cobra said.

''True.'' Jessica replied.

''And they have your cell number. So they can call. So don't worry.'' Cobra said.

''Anyway, I better get going or I won't be able to get my costume.'' Jessica replied.

Cobra kissed her cheek and Jessica left the club. She met up with BJ outside waiting in Cobra's car. Jessica got in and BJ drove to the Halloween costume shop.

Once there, BJ parked the car and both girls got out and walked inside.

''I think we have plenty of choices.'' BJ said.

''Well look around and find one.'' Jessica replied.

Both girls walked around the store. BJ soon found hers and went to help Jessica.

''What did you choose?'' Jessica asked.

''It's called 'Happy Witch'.'' BJ answered.

''Okay now we need to find mine.'' Jessica said.

''Did you have something in mind?'' BJ asked.

"Has to be dark and sexy.'' Jessica answered.

BJ started walking around looking for the perfect costume for Jessica. Jessica found the wing section. She noticed a pair of black, feather trimmed wings. So she picked them up. BJ walked towards Jessica and saw the wings. BJ then knew what to look for. BJ lead Jessica over to a row of Angel costumes. Then Jessica saw the Dark Angel costume.

''That's gonna have Nipha pissed.'' BJ said.

''So.'' Jessica replied.

''Yeah, Nick doesn't want her to dress like a stripper.'' BJ said.

''So he knows what she was doing as a second job.'' Jessica replied.

''I think she told him.'' BJ said.

''More like she had to tell him after she went home with AJ and Aaron.'' Jessica replied.

''Don't you have the same second job.'' BJ asked.

''I did but it wasn't my first choice.'' Jessica answered.

''What was your first choice?'' BJ asked.

''Don't laugh, but I wanted to be a professional wrestler.'' Jessica answered.

"Let me guess, Nipha stopped you.'' BJ asked.

''No her mom convinced my dad not to spend money on me. So I could have been doing that.'' Jessica anwered.

''You could still do that.'' BJ said.

''I could but then I'd have to give up what I currently have.'' Jessica replied.

''And that's a bad thing.'' BJ asked.

''No but I'd have to start training.'' Jessica answered.

''If you need help, I'll help you.'' BJ said.

''But I'd have to stay here.'' Jessica replied.

''And no permanent residence.'' BJ said.

''For now, I'm staying with Cobra. Once he decides to move, then I'll have no where.'' Jessica replied.

''Then you and I will live together. All I ask is for half of everything.'' BJ said.

''I can manage that.'' Jessica replied.

''Good then we can look for a place.'' BJ said.

They took their costumes up to the cashier and paid for them. They walked out of the store and headed for the car. They got inside.

''Was there anywhere else you wanted to go?'' BJ asked.

''Not unless you do.'' Jessica answered.

''We have the costumes, make-up and the idea.'' BJ said.

''What about pantyhose.'' Jessica asked.

''That we don' have.'' BJ answered.

BJ figured they needed to stop at the mall. So BJ drove to the mall. Once there, they got out of the car and headed inside. They walked into Victoria Secrets and got BJ her pantyhose. They had to go to Hot Topic for Jessica's fishnet.

''Anything else.'' BJ asked.

''Just one.'' Jessica answered.

''Alright, what are you planning?'' BJ asked.

''Need a laptop so I can research wrestling.'' Jessica answered.

Not to long later, Jessica's cell rang. Jessica ignored it, just knowing it was her bitch of a step sister.

''Let me guess, Nipha.'' BJ said.

''Yeah, she keeps calling cause she's lonely without me there.'' Jessica replied.

''But you had to leave.'' BJ said.

''We both know that.'' Jessica replied.

They walked into Forsaken and BJ gave Cobra the keys to his car.

''Did you get everything you need.'' Cobra asked.

''Yes.'' Jessica answered.

''There is someone to see you.'' Cobra said.

''Who?'' Jessica asked.

''He's over with that huge group that came in just before you ladies got here.'' Cobra answered.

''I don't know anyone in that group.'' Jessica said.

''Just go over and find out.'' BJ replied.

''Why don't you go?" Jessica asked.

''Becaude they asked for you, nor us.'' BJ answered.

Jessica grabbed what she needed before walking over to the table. She aske what everyone wasnted before walking away. She didn't get very far before a hand grabbed her to stop her.

''Is there anything else?''

''You could sit and talk to us.''

''I could but I have a job to do.''

He let her go and Jessica walked back to the bar.

''How could she forget us.''

''It's been awhile.''

''Yeah but you never forget something like that.''

''Maybe she doesn't want to remember.''

All heads turned when the door opened and Nipha walked in. She headed right for the bar.

''What are you doing here?'' BJ asked.

Nipha placed a manilla envelope onto the bar.

''Give this to Jessica.'' Nipha answered.

Nipha got up and left.

''What the hell was that about?'' BJ asked.

Cobra opened the enevolpe and pulled out papers.

''She wants to sue Jessica.'' Cobra answered.

''Wha for?'' BJ asked.

''For everything that Jessica owns.'' Cobra answered.

''Don't say anything to Jess. I'll get our lawyer to handle this.'' BJ said.

Not to long later, BJ left and Jessica had finished everything. She was stocking the bar.

'"So who are they.'' Cobra asked.

''People from my past.'' Jessica answered.

''Now I'm curious.'' Cobra said.

''I'll tell you all of it later. But short version, the one with the long hair is RJ, my first love.'' Jessica replied.

''Do you still love him?'' Cobra asked.

''There will always be a place for him.'' Jessica answered.

''Do you love him?'' Cobra asked.

''I used to, but I'm not sure.'' Jessica answered.

''Besides being with Jyrki, what's stopping you.'' Cobra asked.

''If Jyrki ever found out what I used to do, he'd probably leave me.'' Jessica answered.

''He knows about Angel Wings and he hasn't left.'' Cobra said.

''Besides that was long ago. I only worked at Angel Wings because of Nipha. She made sure I worked so she could mess with my life. I know she wishes she had my life.'' Jessica replied.

''So what you used to do couldn't have been so bad.'' Cobra said.

''While my dad and Nipha's mom dated, I went off to find myself and that's when I met Jyrki. But before we ever lived her, we lived in Oceanbluff. That's where I met RJ. Soon after meetinf RJ, I fell in love with him. I ever got a job working for RJ.'' Jessica replied.

''Why did you move back?'' Cobra asked.

''I really only came back for the wedding. But Nipha didn't want to be alone while dad and her mom went on their honeymoon, so I stayed.'' Jessica answered.

''But you could go back.'' Cobra said.

''I could but I can't if Jyrki askes me to marry him.'' Jessica replied.

''But you wouldn't be happy living in Finland.'' Cobra said.

''Finland was nice but I can't give up what Jyrki and I have.'' Jessica replied.

''Sure you can. When or if he askes you to marry him, you turn him down.'' Cobra said.

''Won't have to if Nipha has her way.'' Jessica replied.

''I figured once she gets a boyfriend, she'd leave you alone.'' Cobra said.

''Not likely. Jyrki has money and Nipha wants to live like she's rich. Half or most of what I own, Nipha has stolen and never gave it back.'' Jessica replied.

BJ walked in and headed for Cobra. Jessica went back to the kitchen. She had to get the special of the day started.

BJ set a manilla envelope down on the bar.

''So.'' Cobra asked.

''Well she can't sue Jess. But she can demand a few things.'' BJ answered.

''Like.'' Cobra asked.

''Money, clothes, just petty stuff. But I have someone who can stope her.'' BJ answered.

''Who?'' Cobra asked.

"Well she's dating my brother and he can stop her.'' BJ answered.

''Well get started on that, but don't mention any of this to Jess. She's having enough problems.'' Cobra said.

''What now?'' BJ asked.

''Her first showed up and now she's have doubts about Jyrki.'' Cobra answered.

''Well don't tell her but Nipha told a few people she's already fucked Jyrki.'' BJ said.

''When.''

"Jess.''

''She's always wanted everything I have. So give her what she wants. The clothes but not my money.'' Jessica said.

''Are you sure?" BJ asked.

''Give it to her.'' Jessica answered.

''Not gonna happen.'' Cobra said.

''I can get Nick to help out.'' BJ replied.

''But what ever you do, don't give her anything.'' Cobra said.

''At least not yet.'' BJ replied.

''And you need to talk to Jyrki before you really loose him.'' Cobra said.

''How, when I don't have any place to talk to him.'' Jessica asked.

''When he comes in, take him to my office and talk to him there.'' Cobra answered.

''It's the least he deserves.'' Jessica said.

''Anyway, I'm gonna head out and talk to Nick.'' BJ replied.

BJ picked up the enevelope and left Forsaken. Jessica went back into the kitchen.

''I think you should talk to her.''

''Why me?"

''Girl talk.''

''He's right, she might take it better from you.''

''Fine.''

She got up and headed to the kitchen and walked in. Jessica turned around at the sound of the door.

''What are you guys doing here?" Jessica asked.

''We came to bring you home.''

''But why, Lil.''

''RJ's miserable without you.'' Lily answered.

''He doesn't look that way.'' Jessica said.

''You know him, he hardly shows how he feels.'' Lily replied.

''So what's wrong at home?'' Jessica asked.

''Besides RJ, Casey, Theo and I have a quest to go on and we need you home to help RJ and Dom.'' Lily answered.

''Can I have a little time to think about it.'' Jessica asked.

''Sure. Just know we leave soon.'' Lily answered.

''When exactly?'' Jessica asked.

''In a few days. Just before Halloweeen.'' Lily answered.

''That gives me a little time to really think abou it and to get things in order.'' Jessica said.

''The I just tell RJ that.'' Lily replied.

''Let me guess, they only sent you in here because you're a girl.'' Jessica said.

''Yeah, girl talk.'' Lily replied.

''But you know I like it straight to the point.'' Jessica said.

''So I'll go back and let the guys know and I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'' Lily replied.

''Yeah, I work almost everyday. But I've been getting ready for Halloween.'' Jessica said.

''If I can, I mighr be able to convince the guys to stay till then.'' Lily replied.

''Isn't your quest important.'' Jessica asked.

''It's the find yourself quest.'' Lily answered.

''I know that quest well. That's where I found I had two animal spirits. The female wolf and the snow leopard.'' Jessica said.

''That's right. See why you have to come home. RJ needs his other half.'' Lily replied.

''Yeah I know. Wolves mate for life and my female wolf mated with RJ's just after we started dating.'' Jessica said.

''And you snow leopard is what's holding you back.''Lily replied.

''She's imdependant. So she's holding her own to keep me here.'' Jessica said.

''Just think about coming home. We will still be family if you don't.'' Lily replied.

With that Lily left the kitchem and headed back to the table. She explained the whole conversation.

Jessica went back to working on the potato salad and the cheesseburgers. Cobra soon walke in.

''So what was that about?'' Cobra asked.

''Girl talk. Nothing else.'' Jessica answered.

''Anyway Angel is here to help while you talk to Jyrki.'' Cobra said.

''He's here.'' Jessica asked.

''Yes, he showed up just after Angel.'' Cobra answered.

''Send Angel in so she can do this and send Jyrki to your office.'' Jessica said.

Cobra went back to the front and sent Angel to the kitchen.

''Just make sure the cheeseburgers don't burn.'' Jessica said.

Jessica left the kitchen and headed to Cobra's office. She walked in and Jyrki was already there.

''We need to talk.'' Jessica said.

''I know.'' Jyrki replied.

''Be honest and answer this question.'' Jessica said.

''Okay.'' Jyrki replied.

''Have you or have you ever fucked my evil step sister?'' Jessica asked.

''No, but she has thrown herself at me.'' Jyrki answered.

''I know that part.'' Jessica said.

''Sweetheart, what's this about?'' Jyrki asked.

''You already know the problem and she's not gonna give up.'' Jessica answered.

''But what else is wrong?'' Jyrki asked.

''Doubts.'' Jessica answered.

''Doubts about us.'' Jyrki asked.

''Yes.'' Jessica answered.

''What happened to make you doubt us?'' Jyrki asked.

''My past life came back to haunt me.'' Jessica answered.

''It can't be worse the working at a strip club.'' Jyrki said.

''Actually, my past was a happier time in my life. I found myself. Then when I came back for the honeymoon, it all changed.'' Jessica replied.

''What changed?'' Jyrki asked.

''My happiness. I am happy with you but we know we won't see much of each other once I fome to Finland. The band is big and you need to stick with that.'' Jessica answered.

''And you.'' Jyrki asked.

''The I can find myself again and try to find out what's really important.'' Jessica answered.

''So you're saying we part mutally with no hard feeling.'' Jyrki said.

''Just till I figure out who I am again.'' Jessica replied.

''If we part, we part for good. No second chances.'' Jyrki said.

''Why can't we part till I know who I am?'' Jessica asked.

''Because things wouldn't be the same after that.'' Jyrki answered.

''Then that really means Nipha got to you. So forget about me.'' Jessica said.

She walked out and headed out front. She grabbed her things and left the club. Cobra knew something was really wrong. Jyrki walked out a minute later.

''What happened?'' Cobra asked.

''Me and her are through.'' Jyrki answered.

''Why?'' Cobra asked.

''She wanted to find herself and after that, it wouldn't be the same.'' Jyrki answered.

''After this, I wouldn't blame her for quitting and leaving.'' Cobra said.

''She wouldn't.'' Jyrki replied.

''She's been through hell with her step sister and now this. Anything is possible.'' Cobra said.

Lilu got up and followed Jessica.

''Jess, please stop.'' Lily said.

Jessica stopped and looked at Lily.

''What happened.'' Lily asked.

''My wolf and snow leopard. I just broke up with the guy I've been dating for the last two years.'' Jessica answered.

''Then come home and heal.'' Lily said.

''Do you think they'd help me move.'' Jessica asked,

''More than you know.'' Lily answered.

Lily saw the four guys walk up and she smiled.

''So it's safe to say you're coming home.''

''Yes, Casey.'' Jessica answered.

''Good then we can start moving you.'' Dom said.

''But I do have to go back to the club and tell my boss.'' Jessica replied.

''You let me do that. Just get the guys home or where ever you're staying.'' Lily said.

Lily headed back to Forsaken while Jessica lead the guys to Cobra's apartment. She unlocked the door and let the guys in. The whole time. RJ hasn't said a word to her. He kept watching her. Jessica headed to her room and showed the guys what needed to be taken. She took time to write Cobra a note and tape it to the front door along with the key. Every thing was packed and each one grabbed her bags.

''Is this all of it?'' Casey asked.

"That's everything I own. But I do have to take a small trip to the bank before I go.'' Jessica answered.

Jessica made sure she had all she needed for the bank, so she could just do what she needed.

''You want us to stay here.'' Theo asked.

''No, just go ahead and get this loaded. I'll meet up with Lily and we'll be there.'' Jessica answered.

Everyone walked out. RJ was the last one out.

"We need to talk.''

''Later, I promise.''

RJ waited for her to close the door. All four took her bags and headed the opposite direction Jessica went. Jessica met up with Lily. Both girls headed to the bank.

''So tell me, have you and RJ talked.'' Lily asked.

''Not yet but we will. I don't break promises.'' Jessica answered.

''So after the bank, I get you back to where the guys are.'' Lily said.

''Don't tell me you brought the you know what.'' Jessica asked.

''I won't say we did, but can't. Nothing else could get us here faster.'' Lily answered.

''Hope it's well hidden.'' Jessica said.

''It is. RJ found out how to make it disappear.'' Lily replied.

They finally reached the bank and walked inside. Jessica did what she needed to close out her bank account. She knew if she did this, she wouldn't have no ties to anyone including her step sister. Once she had the account closed, Jessica and Lily left the bank. Lily lead Jessica to where the guys were.

Once there, they showed her how to get inside. She was glad she was finally doing something she wanted. She really didn't care if her step sister screwed up. Jessica knew she would finally be able to be stress free. She just sat back as Casey, Lily and Theo did the work. Dom busied himself. That left RJ and Jessica alone.

''Can we talk now?" RJ asked.

''Might as well.'' Jessica answered.

''Why didn't you come back.'' RJ asked.

''I had planned on coming back after our parents came home, but Nipha and her mom wanted to stay with their comfortable lifestyle. So between dad and I we worked. Then I met my ex and then there was the accident. Nipha couldn't be left alone.'' Jessica answered.

''So why now?" RJ asked.

''Because it's time I did something for me.'' Jessica answered.

''Good. I've been miserable without you.'' RJ said.

''You mean your wolf is miserable.'' Jessica replied.

''That too.'' RJ said.

''Oh.'' Jessica replied.

''What about your wolf and snow leopard.'' RJ asked.

''Always arguing with each other. One keeps me sane and the other wants to run wild.'' Jessica answered.

''Once we get home, we'll fix that.'' RJ said.

"One fixes herself when around her other half.'' Jessica replied.

''I know mines calmed down since she's near.'' RJ said.

''Do you think we'll be able to do what we used to?" Jessica asked.

''Only if that's what you want. But I was thinking we take things slowly until you're ready for more.'' RJ answered.

"I've definitely missed having someone to talk to without being yelled at or an argument starting.'' Jessica said.

''I agreed it would get lonely late at night and no one to talk to.'' RJ replied.

''I know how you feel. I had friends but it wasn't the same. Nobody would have understood about animal spirits.'' Jessica said.

''I know but you won't have to worry about that anymore.'' RJ replied.

Dom sat down and just listened.

''Just say what you're thinking, Dom.'' Jessica said.

''I'm just glad you're coming home.'' Dom replied.

''We all are.'' RJ said.

''Don't start with me. Why do you think I left in the first place.'' Jessica asked.

''You should have said something.'' RJ answered.

''When exactly. We started arguing and then one of us walked away and disappeared for days.'' Jessica said.

''And I'd always make it up to you.'' RJ replied.

"This time try to be patience or else we won't work.'' Jessica said.

''That's all I can do is try but I won't make any promises.'' RJ replied.

''Do you plan on working when you get settled?'' Dom asked.

''Depends on things and how they go.'' Jessica answered.

''Would you consider it again.'' RJ asked.

''Depends on you.'' Jessica answered.

''Me.'' RJ said.

''Yes you. It would depend on if you want my help.'' Jessica replied.

''I do want your help. I'll need you more when they go.'' RJ said.

''Then after they come back.'' Jessica asked.

''I'll still want you.'' RJ answered.

''Fran's gonna freak when you walk in.'' Dom said.

''Yeah, I know.'' Jessica replied.

''Man, it's gonna be great to have you back.'' Dom said.

''So will I be staying with you or what?" Jessica asked.

''It'd be better that way.'' RJ answered.

''What aren't you saying?'' Jessica asked.

RJ leaned closer to Jessica and whispered exactly what he wante from her. Jessica knew in the end, he'd get it.

A couple hours later, they had made it home. The guys tool all her things and headed to Jungle Karma. All the way there, Lily and Jessica continued their girl talk.

Once there, everyone helped to get her settled in. Lily, Casey, Theo and Dom excused themselves. They had to work. RJ watched her. RJ moved closer and kissed Jessica. It felt like it did before. Once the kiss ended, RJ hugged her.

''You about ready to face Fran.'' RJ asked.

"No, but I better do this now.'' Jessica answered.

''We could always stay here a little longer.'' RJ said.

''Maybe another time.'' Jessica replied.

RJ lead her out of the loft to the stairs leading to Jumgle Karma. RJ went first to find out of Fran was working up front.

''Come on.'' RJ said.

Jessica walked down the stairs and just stood at the bottom.

''Are you okay?'' Lily asked.

''Nervous. But otherwise okay.'' Jessica answered.

''You'll be fine.'' Casey said.

''You still know how to do this?'' Lily asked.

''Never forgot. I can also make other things.'' Jessica answered.

''Such as.'' Casey asked.

''Cheeseburgers, cakes, cookies, potato salad, lasgna and more. Just as long as a recipe is available.'' Jessica answered.

''You'll have to cook for us sometime.'' Lily said

''Why not tonight?'' RJ asked.

''Because I don't have everything I need.'' Jessica answered.

"Make a list and I'll go get it.'' RJ said.

Jessica made a list of everything she needed for vegetarian lasgna. She handed the list to RJ and he soon left.

"He's doing better.'' Casey said.

''He should be, his wold isn't restless anymore.'' Theo replied.

Jessica grabbed a pizza order and made the pizza. She was soon on another order.

''You still got it.'' Lily said.

''Never really lost it. I always had to cook. Then I cooked at the club. So I had some practice.'' Jessica replied.

Jessica had caught up all the pizza orders and still kept up a conversation.

RJ soon walked in carrying bags. He set them down.

''I got everything. Anything wlse.'' RJ asked.

''A little help would be nice.'' Jessica answered.

''Since we're caught up, I'll help.'' Lily said.

Jessica explained what needed to be done. Both girls got working. The guys worked on the pizza orders. So far so good, Jessica managed to avoid Fran.

''You can't avoid Fran forever.'' Lily said.

''Just until dinner.'' Jessica replied.

''Just be thanful were busy other wise she'd be back here.'' Casey said.

''What do you have her doing?" Jessica asked.

''Just the usual.'' RJ answered.

Jessica and Lily had finished what they were doing. So Jessica worked on each layer of the lasgna. Once she had the final layer finished, she carefully placed it in the oven.

''Forty-five minutes to an hour. And then it will be done. Till then if no one minds, I'm gonna go clean up.'' Jessica said.

''Go ahead.'' Lily replied.

Jessica headed upstairs and headed for the bathroom so she could clean up. But she was stopped. RJ had followed her.

''What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

''I forgot I couldn't sneak up on you. But nothings wrong.'' RJ answered.

Before she even had a chance to speak, RJ moved closer and kissed her. It took her bu surprise but she didn't push him away. Once the kiss ended, she just stared at him.

''Just like I remember.'' RJ said.

''Why did you wait so long?'' Jessica asked.

''I only waited till now because I wanted to know if it was the same.'' RJ answered.

''No matter what our wolves know us better.'' Jessica said.

''You have the advantage with the snow leopard.'' RJ replied.

''Maybe so but she's never right when it comes to both our wolves.'' Jessica said.

''How is that possible?'' RJ asked.

''When it comes to our wolves, my snow leopard gets pushed aside. She know what love is and she lets out wolves have that.'' Jessica answered.

''I'm glad your home.'' RJ said.

''Me too, but where does that leave us.'' Jessica asked.

''If you want we can go slow and go from where we left off.'' RJ answered.

''Let's start slowly then we can go from there.'' Jessica said.

''I can live with that. Go finishe up and then get back to dinner.'' RJ replied.

''Can you get someone to set the table.'' Jessica asked.

Jessica headed to the bathroom so she could clean up before dinner. By the time she had finished and walked out, RJ had set the table. Jessica was amazed he still remembered how to. She walked through the loft and up the stairs. Everything was done for her. So she headed down and second set of steps down to the pizza parlor. Everyone was hrd at work.

''You look grat.'' Casey said.

''Thanks.'' Jessica replied.

Jessica went and checked on the lasgna. She was glad it was cooking the way it was suppose to be.

''Everything okay.'' Lily asked.

''Yeah fine. I'm just gonna go sit on the back patio.'' Jessica answered.

Jessica walked out the back door and sat down on one of the lawn chairs.

''I haven't even been here a day and it feels almost normal.'' Jessica said.

She hadn't noticed Lily had followed her.

''Around here has never been normal.'' Lily replied.

''I said almost normal.'' Jessica said.

''What would make it normal.'' Lily asked.

''I think you know that answer.'' Jessica answered.

''I get it but so far we've been lucky.'' Lily said.

''And it could change instantly. I know that as well as you do.'' Jessica replied.

Casey leaned against the door frame and watched the two girls. Jessica sensed he was there and got up. Both girls headed inside. Jessica got what she needed and carefully took out the lasgna.

''Go ahead and take that upstairs. We'll be right behind you.'' Lily said.

Jessica carefully took the lasgna up the stairs.

''Guys clean up and get up stairs.'' Lily said.

Lily left the kitchen and headed up front. She helped clean up.

''So is it ready.'' RJ asked.

''Yeah. We're working on clean up now.'' Lily answered.

''Good.'' RJ said.

He flipped the open sign to close. And he helped Lily clean up.

''Am I missing something.'' Fran asked.

''No.'' Lily answered.

''Make sure Casey, Theo and Dom have everything cleaned up and stocked.'' RJ said.

Lily headed back into the kitchen to tell the guys. RJ walked in and headed up to the loft. He headed straight for Jessica. Once he got closer, he hugged her.

''Everyone will be up soon.'' RJ said.

''And.'' Jessica replied.

''You ready for that.'' RJ asked.

''I guess it's better then pretending I just showed up tomorrow.'' Jessica answered.

''Could work but you might as well get it over with and deal with it tonight.'' RJ said.

''You're afraid I'll disrupt business.'' Jessica replied.

''Not afraid.'' RJ said.

''Good cause I would have waited till just before closing time.'' Jessica replied.

''Just deal with it tonight. The sooner you do the sooner things can get back to normal.'' RJ said.

''Let's just hope it works.'' Jessica replied.

Not long later, the others walked upstairs and that's when Fran saw Jessica. She rushed her and hugged her tight.

''Can't breathe.'' Jessica said.

Fran let her go and everyone sat down and dished out foof.

''This is good.'' Casey said.

''One things missing.'' Dom replied.

''Nothings missing. It's vegetarian lasgna.'' Jessica said.

''So are you back for good.'' Fran asked.

''Yes.'' Jessica answered.

''Good.'' Fran said.

Everyone ate their fill and instead of letting Jessica clean, Dom, Casey, Theo and RJ did that job. Jessica and Lily were dancing, trying to teach Fran.

''This isn't working.'' Fran said.

''One more time and then if it don't work, you can quit.'' Lily replied.

So they tried again and it still didn't work. So Fran gave up. From where he stood, RJ could watch Jessica. He sure had missed her. They guys finished the dishes and they all watched the two girls.

''Are you glad she's home?'' Casey asked.

''I am.'' RJ answered.

''Good.'' Casey said.

''Are you three ready for your quest.'' RJ asked.

''Yeah, we'll be heading out tomorrow morning.'' Theo answered.

''What about Jess.'' Casey asked.

''What about her.'' RJ answered.

''Does she still know how to bring out her inner animal.'' Casey asked.

''Shouldn't you be asking her that.'' RJ answered.

''But does she.'' Theo asked.

''I really hope so.'' RJ answered.

Jessica and Lily finished dancing and they walked up to the little kitchen. They grabbed some water. Lily went to do something while Jessica walked towards RJ.

''What's wrong?'' Jessica asked.

''Casey and Theo think you don't remember how to call your animals.'' RJ answered.

''And they'd be wrong. I used to go off on my own and free them for a short time. So I still know how.'' Jessica said.

''Good and I'll finll you in later on what's going on.'' RJ replied.

''Why can't you explain it now?'' Jessica asked.

''A little hard to explain. But it's the same as before.'' RJ answered.

''The same or worse.'' Jessica answered.

''The same but they'e getting stronger.'' RJ answered.

''Tell me are you really that miserable without me.'' Jessica asked.

''Yeah but not anymore.'' RJ answered.

''Good.'' Jessica said.

''Why did you leave?'' RJ asked.

''Because my dad's job. I didn't want to move but if I didn't who knows when I would have seen my dad next. Now I'll never get to hear him say he loves me.'' Jessica answered.

''And I'm sorry about that.'' RJ said.

''Don't be. It happens and we learn to live with it.'' Jessica replied.

''So what about your step sister.'' RJ asked.

''She's got the house, she has everything she's ever wanted. And I know, she's gonna screw up eventually. Then she'll fine me and blame me.'' Jessica answered.

''Well then we won't give her a chance to find you. I personally won't let anything happen to you.'' RJ said.

''I hope you're right.'' Jessica replied.

''Change the subject.'' RJ said.

''To what.'' Jessica replied.

''Besides lasgna, what else can you cook.'' RJ asked.

''Lots of things.'' Jessica answered.

''Jess, I know it's hard to adjust at first but you'll be fine.'' RJ said.

''How is it you always know what I'm thinking?'' Jessica asked.

''Easy, our animals talk to each other.'' RJ answered.

''But still you know me.'' Jessica said.

''Better than you think. I remember everything you like and wasn't about to forget.'' RJ replied.

''Why didn't you ever forget about me?'' Jessica asked.

''I couldn't forget you. You were the only one who truly knew the real me. You showed me it was okay to feel things.'' RJ answered.

''And I can't stop feeling.'' Jessica said.

''You don't want to stop. You can't let it get to you.'' RJ replied.

''I just have to let go of the bad first.'' Jessica said.

''After they get back from their quest, you and I will get away for a little while.'' RJ replied.

''Can you do that?'' Jessica asked.

''I can and I do it so I can focus on things.'' RJ answered.

''Getting away would be nice.'' Jessica said.

''I'll take you to our special place. Maybe that will make you feel better.'' RJ replied.

''Maybe. I might feel better once things settle down. I might even get you to take me on a date.'' Jessica said.

''A date, I can do that. I missed those.'' RJ replied.

They fell into a comfortable silence and just enjoyed each others company. Jessica was finally feeling at peace. She didn't have to worry about her job, money or her evil step sister.

''You're relaxed, I can tell.'' RJ said.

''For once I am. I have nothing to worry about.'' Jessica replied.

''Now stay relaxed and don't worry about things.'' RJ said.

''I can only try.'' Jessica replied.

''And that's all I can ask.'' RJ said.

Hours later, things were starting to settle down and beginning to fall into place. Jessica was unpacking the basics that she would need. She was the only one up and she sometimes liked it that way. She tried not to make to much noise because RJ's room was right next door. Jessica put some of her things away and didn't notice RJ leaning against the door frame.

''Can't sleep.'' RJ asked.

''Yeah.'' Jessica answered.

''Would it help to talk.'' RJ asked.

''I don't think so. I think I just need fresh air.'' Jessica answered.

''We can go out to the back and talk.'' RJ said.

Jessica put what she had in her hands down. She followed RJ out to the back patio. They sat down. RJ just watched her for a minute.

''You know, you haven't touche me since I got her.'' Jessica said.

''Does that bother you?'' RJ asked.

''Just a bit. I miss you hugging me or the little touches.'' Jessica answered.

''I just didn't want to weird you out.'' RJ said.

''It might have at first.'' Jessica replied.

''And now.'' RJ asked.

''Now I would gladly welcome a hug from you.'' Jessica snwered.

''Is that all that's bothering you.'' RJ asked.

''Yeah. I just normally don't go to bed till late. So I can't sleep.'' Jessica answered.

''Is there something you do that can help.'' RJ asked.

''There is but you might now like it.'' Jessica answered.

''What?'' RJ asked.

''Music helps and it's usually fills the room.'' Jessica answered.

''As long as the door is closed, I or anyone else shouldn't hear it.'' RJ said.

''I can do that.'' Jessica replied.

''You about ready.'' RJ asked.

''Yeah.'' Jessica answered.

They got up and headed inside. they walked up to the loft and headed back to her room. RJ hugged her close. Now it felt right. Once he let her go, he waited till she was in her room before he went to his own. Jessica had found the box that had her mix CD's in and set it up. She pulled out her mix CD that had Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, Eighteen Visions, Rev Theory, Operator and Social Distortion. She put the CD in and slowely turned the sound up. She made sure that the door was closed. The music filled the air and Jessica crawled into bed. She soon fell asleep and it was more peaceful than she's ever had.


	14. Epilouge

(Epilouge)

As time went on, jessica got everything she wanted. her and rj were happy. Happier then they were the first time. jessicer heard from her stepsister after the last time she call bj. bj told her that nipha was slowly ruong herself. Karma was finally being a bitch to her stepsister getting everything that she had done to jessica tenfold. jessica had made a new life with rj and thankful shd had gotten out of a sticky situation.

nipha was just burying herself into her own sticky situation without a possible way out. So in the end, one girl always won while the other lost just about everything.

jessica would marry rj and start a whole new life with their own little family including kids. nipha would lose nick cause of her evil greedy money hungry ways. nipha found out that nick had done like his sisters had said that he would choose his sisters and jessica over her anyday.

So truely, nipha had really buried herself into her very own, bitvhyness. The house was gone, no-one wanted to live with her.

So being a vindictive, minulative bitch finally rewarded nipha with her own STICKY SITUATION.

THE END

NOVEMBER 10, 2012


End file.
